The man who wished for death, and the woman who wished to live
by loveoftheunknown
Summary: Jack Vessalius has always seen the dark side to humanity and believes all humans are corrupt until meeting Lacie Baskerville. Lacie has known since childhood she was destined to die, but instead of viewing her life with bitter resentment she chooses to see the beauty in life. After Lacie dies, Jack vows to find her and will use any means necessary to help him in his goals.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- Hey guys! Just wanted to begin by explaining that none of the characters belong to me, they belong to Mochizuki Jun's Pandora Hearts. I do not wish to make any money off this story and am just writing for personal enjoyment.

Author's note: Some of the characters and events will be ooc. They may not follow the exact timeline of Pandora Hearts. This story will focus on Jack and Lacie's relationship together. Without further ado, I present to you the story!

Also, when the words are written italics it means a past memory is occurring or internal thoughts.

The man who wished for death, and the woman who wished to live

Chapter 1- The woman devoured by the Abyss

People dress in red cloaks stared in horror at the spectacle in front of them. When just a few minutes before they had waited in anticipation for the new Glen to ascend to power. Now they watched in shock as chains burst out of the ground and surrounded the young woman kneeling on the floor. A cold shudder ran down their spines, even though they knew what to expect when a Child of Misfortune was cast into the Abyss it did not make it any less terrifying.

The new Glen was Oswald Baskerville, a young man in his twenties with piercing violet eyes, wearing a red cloak which slowly was falling off his shoulder to reveal his usually worn black coat. Oswald was known for keeping a stern expression amongst the Baskervilles and some found him hard to approach. But now he wore the face of a man conflicted with his duties as Glen.

And why shouldn't he when he was about to play the role of a murderer to the one person he cherished the most- his little sister, Lacie.

Lacie was a peculiar girl who always was known for questioning the world around her. While people were afraid to approach the older sibling for his sternness, the others were afraid to approach the younger one due to those cursed eyes. The red eyes which marked her as one of the unfortunate Children of Misfortune. The children destined to die so the Glen could attain all the chains which would protect the world.

Nobody could deny Lacie had developed into quite a beauty before their eyes, and it was a pity something as small as red eyes would destine her to a life of loneliness. People refused to see the woman she was, all they saw was someone who would bring misfortune on their lives if they came into contact with her. Many people knew Oswald did not take kindly to people acting cruelly to the woman, and to remain in his good graces they would act humble whenever he lurked around the corner. When they were certain he wasn't around, they showed their indifference and animosity to her once more. At the ceremony, she was the only one wearing her usual purple dress amongst the sea of red cloaks. The lone figure who quietly accepted her fate while the others released a sigh of relief they weren't the ones in her place.

Plus, there were whispers of the girl's mental instability she would smile as brightly as the sun one moment before laughing hysterically when people mentioned her time of death was approaching. How the girl found amusement in the knowledge she was dying was something none of the Baskervilles understood. Except for one man, the previous Glen-Levi.

Levi with his long flowing white hair tied back into a braid and those animated purple eyes. While many considered him friendly, nobody knew for sure what went through that man's head. He stood to the side with a mischievous grin on his face as Oswald finished the sentencing. There were rumors that Lacie found solace with Levi and people questioned whether there was more going on behind the scenes whenever Levi went to visit her in that lonely tower where Lacie was placed.

Forever outside the main house where Oswald and Levi dwelled, forever away from the affections of other human beings.

Lacie had just been sentenced to the Abyss, an unknown dimension where she would be alone once more. Nobody understood exactly what the Abyss was but one thing was for certain- those who were sentenced were never to be seen again. Because the Abyss served as the place where they were sent to perish. People wondered if a beast lived within the realm and would devour the bodies of those who wandered into its grasp.

When the chains first appeared, Levi tried to keep his glee hidden. None of these other fools could know of his "little experiment" he conducted with Lacie. Not even Oswald knew since he would surely put a stop to Levi's plans and he couldn't let that happen since he was so close to discovering whether his plan would succeed or not.

While the other participants in the ceremony watched in awe at her sentencing, Lacie felt nothing but amusement in their shock and terror. Why be afraid of something she had been expecting since childhood? The look on her brother's face brought on a wave of mixed emotions however. She was glad to have been useful in his dream to become Glen, but… at the same time she wished to have stayed around longer to see him in his prime.

She could feel the chains creeping along her body ensnaring her like snakes coiling around their prey. Soon she would leave this world and never return. As she pondered over this a few memories floated to her head. She remembered first meeting Levi and thinking he was a strange man with a whimsical nature about him. He always had hidden goals and often met in secret with Lacie to discuss these strange ideals he held of the world. Though she found him bizarre on some occasions there was something about him that made it hard to refuse him. He was a god of sorts, and she was the puppet he was controlling to satisfy his own curiosity. Then, she could recall growing up with her brother and the numerous fights they had over his blunt nature and refusal to disobey Levi. Now thinking about it, how she treasured all those spats because it reminded her of how it felt to be alive. To argue, to pest, to annoy, now these were true feelings felt when one was alive!

Lacie looked up at her brother and gave him a devilish grin before whispering her final words to which he had to strain his ears to hear. This was to be her final message to her brother. She bid him farewell internally and had to contain the laugh when his eyes widen at the realization of her final message. _Goodbye brother, please live a long fulfilling life in my stead_.

She took a small glance at Levi who hid himself in the shadows behind a pillar covering his mouth so the others would be unaware of his absolute enthrallment at the scene before him. How he wish to laugh like a child fascinated in watching his careful, calculative planning proved correct after hours of waiting and hoping. Noticing Lacie looking at him, he removed his hand to reveal a somber expression. He could not allow her to see him in this state, he nodded at her. This non-verbal communication meant he was silently telling her everything would be okay. _Levi, thank you for treating me as an equal, and I hope things work out on this experiment we mutually agreed upon._

But she was not stupid, her time was up and she would disappear. She closed her eyes and waited for the chains to pull her down into its dark depth. A flash of gold appeared in her mind and a warm smile appeared from the golden vision. She opened her eyes in this dream-like state to see the boy who cherished her more than anything in his life. Jack Vessalius.

_She could remember the look of despair on his face when she first encountered him on that one snowy night all those years back. Her feet had gone numb, and she could feel goose-bumps forming on her skin due to her lack of appropriate clothing. How foolish it had been of her to wear a simple white cotton dress meant for summer to make her brother feel guilty if she had fallen sick to pneumonia. She was taking a stroll through a local town when she stumbled upon a figure huddled in rags inside an alleyway. The figure looked so defeated and on the verge of death she decided to keep the stranger company before they withered away. The feeling of death seeped from the figure in her imagination._

_How surprised she was when the stranger proved to be a boy around the same age as her. Delighted to find company on that cold night, she began pestering him with questions just to satisfy her curiosity of why someone his age was in this condition. He could have been no older than her, maybe a year or so? She estimated he was about fifteen and would be lying if she tried convincing herself he was not attractive. She had never seen such fine golden hair before and she to resist the urge to run her fingers amongst the ruffled hair strands to see if it was as silky as she imagined it to be. What drew her in were those green eyes. They were such a pretty shade and she felt instant pity that such beauty in two green orbs could hold such sorrow in someone so young. At first, the boy stared vacantly at her and gave her short answer responses. Gah, what was his problem!? She finally managed to get a name out of him-Jack. She had to keep from tumbling over in laughter at such a boring name, could his parents be any less inventive? After minutes of pestering him, he finally fell unconscious due to his malnutrition and hypothermia. His skin was as cold as death when she tried shaking him awake. For reasons she couldn't explain at the time, she refused to allow him to die when she finally got the boy to express some resemblance of emotion._

_What he needed was nutrition and she snuck along some carts moving down the street and managed to sneak a bowl of soup away from one of the stands while the worker was preoccupied. How humorous his face became when he awakened to find a steaming bowl of tomato soup placed next to his face. The poor boy began scarfing down the food as though he had been starving for half of his life. Which may have been true in some ways? _

_While he continued eating, she took a pair of scissors she had found among the way and began snipping away at his hair. He proved adamant in refusing to allow some strange girl to snip away at his locks, but she won when she began debating him over proper personal presence. Or he may have fallen silent by the way she kept swinging the scissors around animatedly while trying to prove her point. _

_He settled down and continued sipping at the soup when he finally made a comment which stopped her mid-snip. She had just finished asking him about the crest he wore symbolizing his status as a member of the Vessalius household when he mentioned how disgusted he was with his parents. As soon as he said, "I've lost everything," she could see a glimpse of her future self in this teenage boy. She knew she was destined to die and had refused to allow this fact to haunt her every waking second and to see someone wishing to die willingly filled her with great anger. Nobody should wish to die while there was still such wonder in this small, cruel world inhabited by humans too ignorant to appreciate the beauty around them._

_She snipped at his ear and took great pleasure at the look of embarrassment when she began licking at the blood slowly dripping out of the wound. Such a cute face he made, she secretly took a twisted sense of excitement at the shock which replaced that dull expression he wore hours before. Oh, how exciting to play with someone who showed such vulnerability openly! While she herself kept the darkness and loneliness hidden away in her heart so no one could see the sadness she felt in reality. _

She could see the darkness enclosing around her and hear the people gasp as she started to disappear. But she kept her eyes closed and accepted her fate willingly. When she opened her eyes again, she was already within the darkness of the abyss. The chains began tightening around her wrists and ankles. One of the chains circled around her neck tightened to the point of suffocation.

And who appeared before her once more-Jack. How strange that the face of that once somber boy now gazed at her cheerfully since the moment he reentered her life. Although knowing he wasn't physically before her, she couldn't resist the urge to reach her hand out to him. She wished Jack was here now to hold her, to laugh merrily with her, to take such pleasure in her singing. He always wore such a serene expression whenever she began to sing. That strange, depressing song she had created all on her own would bring such joy to a man? Jack was a true oddity amongst men.

But she would be lying once again to herself if she said out-loud she didn't want to see him once more. In all honesty, she felt an unfamiliar warmth tug at her heart when he embraced her at the ceremony where they were reunited once more.

Still extending her fingers, she watched as the illusion of Jack turned around to grace her with his warm smile once more before fading away. She wondered how he would take her death. She removed the thought of him displaying those vacant, hopeless eyes once more. Thinking of the man who she tried to keep a distance from now that he had once again reappeared, she sincerely hoped he would find happiness in someone else…even if it couldn't be her to make him continue that childish display of joy whenever she showed him attention.

A tear slid down her cheek, she would no longer be amongst the people who she cared for the most in this world. A sad smile formed on her face and she released a humorless chuckle, "I'm sorry I had to leave so soon," the figure of Jack faded away entirely, "Goodbye Jack."

The chains began pulling on her limbs and she had to choke back a sob. None of the pain she had felt from past injuries could amount to this. Finally, the pain proved too much and she let out a whimper as the tears flowed freely down her cheeks.

_I'm going to die_…

A golden light began to grow immensely from her stomach startling her. At first, she didn't know what was happening until it dawned on her. The Abyss was trying to protect the life that was growing inside her. The experiment she and Levi kept hidden from Oswald, the child which would be born in the Core of the Abyss, the center of the realm. Throughout the years, Lacie would often visit in her dreams and came to realize something lurked within the center of this golden realm. A feeling of loneliness could be felt by that presence and it often broke Lacie's heart when she had to leave. But her child would be the one to end the Core's lonely existence since deep down Lacie had always suspected the Core possessed a conscience. Another small sob escaped as the chains yanked on her once more. Though she knew this was her fate and secretly feared her death, she knew the Core had no desire to end her life since the Core would always give her a feeling of joy whenever she visited. But fate had destined her to die and the Core had no choice but to abide by the rules set down for the Glen's to attain the chains.

Lacie relaxed her body and accepted what was to come, as the darkness began to consume her body once more, she whispered, "To my child I'll never meet, know this I'm sorry that I will never be able to hold you in my arms or watch you grow." She closed her eyes and finished her speech, "But know that I already love you more than anything in this world."

The chains encircled Lacie and tore her existence apart until not a trace of her was left. Lacie was right about the Core having emotions similar to a human because it grieved for her departing as soon as it realized she existed no more. While the Core was devastated over her death, the sound of crying interrupted the Core's grieving. Two small babies lay on the bottom floor screaming their heads off. At first, the Core was unsure of how to comfort these small beings that looked so fragile like they would break upon contact. Finally, the crying grew so immense the Core decided to take the babies into its arms to try comforting the children in the same manner it remembered Lacie doing when she dreamed of presenting the Core with the two rabbit dolls. The babies stopped crying to stare about them in wonder. Both children appeared to be female. The Core could see the similarities between mother and daughters automatically. Both children had the same wandering glance as their mother whenever she was exploring something of interest. The Core was filled with abundant happiness of these small features and did not realize a portal had opened within the realm. The two girls went stark still and the Core watched in surprise as the babies began growing spontaneously. Releasing them from its grasp the Core watched as limbs grew longer, hair began growing, and breasts began developing. The Core clothed the nude girls out of a sense of modesty. Two teenage girls now sat before him blinking in confusion. One girl was an exact replica of Lacie with brunette hair and a mischievous grin as she examined her surroundings. She wore a black dress with dozens of ribbons placed chaotically in different places. While the other girl had white hair and appeared to have a more serene feeling about her as she stared at her twin with a blank expression. Her attire was an all white dress with black laces wrapped around different areas to give the dress some character. The main difference the Core noted was both girls lacked their mother's red eyes, where as their mother's eyes were ruby red, these girl had a violent tint. The Core knew humans needed a name since it gave them a sense of identity, but what would fit these two special young ladies. Their mother's name appeared in the Core's mind and the name popped into its head a moment later. The Core sent a mental image into their heads and both girls said out-loud at the same time, "My name is Alice."

The Core had just placed a hand on the white Alice's head when the portal grew wide and began to suck everything into its hole. The black-clothed Alice began screaming and the Core knew it had no means to protect her since she was chosen to be rereleased back into the human world. The black Alice was pulled out of the realm as her twin stared in confusion.

"Where is she going?" the white-clothed Alice asked meekly. The Core felt a familiar wave of sadness as once again someone the Core had developed an attachment to had been taken away.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: This story is based off Pandora Hearts and none of the characters belong to me. All I did was tweak some of the characters slightly for my own amusement heheh. I do not wish to make any money off this work and I'm dirt poor anyway so nothing to gain here!

Author's Note: The story will jump around slightly because I'm trying to avoid recreating the manga in my story. Like I said earlier some events will be following the storyline in the beginning, but it will change soon enough. Oh, and my spelling/grammar check keeps fixing words on me and rearranging them so if there are mistakes I apologize now since I'm usually a spelling Nazi.

Remember _italics_ mean it's a thought or an event in the past.

Chapter Two: The dark-tinted world of the man called Jack

A cry of angst echoed throughout the now silent Baskerville manor. Bodies were spewed across the ground carelessly. The once checkered pattern floors were painted red with blood. Lifeless eyes stared at some unseen object in accusation. Had he done this? Had he brought this chaos down on these people?

The young man collapsed against one of the marble pillars next to the ballroom's entrance. He had always admired this mansion for its artistic beauty and how much attention the staff put into guaranteeing the Duke would not find one speck of dust anywhere. Now this same staff he had joked with in the past was amongst the deceased.

A feeling of pity developed within the man, an icy hand gripped at his heart which made him rethink his plans. How deep in sin was he willing to wade in before the darkness consumed him entirely? More screams could be heard from the foyer region and he chose to brush these weak-hearted feelings away. It was too late to start doubting his objection he had shared secrets with the white minx, bargained with the head-slayer, manipulated the common man, and was soon to betray his best friend once again should their paths meet. Nothing would stop him in his goal now, not even the death of human beings.

The young man was Jack Vessalius, who was well-known for different reasons which were a true contradiction of the man underneath the mask. Jack had long golden blonde hair which he kept back into a braided ponytail, people often commented on how radiant his hair would glow in sunlight. Sunlight was the only description people could offer about him. How lively he appeared with his sunny personality, his cheerfulness which could enlighten a dark atmosphere, a warm smile, bright eyes, sunlight, sunlight, sunlight! How little these people knew of him! Did they not realize how his smile was plastered on his face constantly like he was secretly hiding a sin? Had they not realized he faked interest to their boring life stories to try edging his way into their good graces?

Aristocrats. Greedy scoundrels the lot of them.

Thinking back there was only one person who gave a negative opinion on him upon their first meeting- Oswald Baskerville. Oswald had told the previous master of the Baskerville Dukedom, Levi, how Jack reminded him of water. When Levi inquired about providing an explanation, Oswald went on to mention Jack was like a still body of water that someone could gaze into and conjure up their reflection, but would never be able to see the true image of Jack. Now thinking back Oswald may have been on to something. Nobody knew what the hell Jack was thinking most of the time, Jack didn't even know what he was thinking since he was trying to keep himself sane after dealing with these boorish baboons.

Oswald was always too perceptive of others for his own good. Jack could remember the first time he laid eyes on Oswald, how the intensity held in those lilac eyes as he scrutinized Jack practically gave Jack, the party crasher, chills. Jack may have proven himself too bold when he snuck into their formal gathering after hearing rumors circulating amongst the houses about the Baskervilles, but despite the intense interrogation held by Levi and Oswald not a single regret was given on what cruel fate may have awaited him since he managed to embrace his angel after such a long separation.

Jack continued to move forward through the masses of dead bodies, he had to restrain himself from covering his nose to the awful stench of death which clung to the halls. Who would commit such an atrocity?

Though his actions may not be considered redeemable by the throngs of rule-abiding citizens, he couldn't give a damn as to what they thought.

As far as he was concerned they had sentenced their own execution the day they murdered the one person he treasured above any human or deity- Lacie Baskerville.

He closed his eyes and allowed memories of their first meeting to return. The female silhouette began constructing itself in his mind. Brunette hair flowed down from the figure's head, small nimble arms and legs followed pursuit. His breath fell short when her most noticeable trait was the last to form- those ruby red eyes which had both captivated and internally horrified him upon first laying sight of them. But those eyes are what helped to show her uniqueness when compared to these other useless vermin, these same vermin who showed little tolerance in accepting her for her differences. Other humans had considered her both an abomination and someone who would bring disease and torment upon contact. How foolish they were, nothing was evil about that girl with a smile which radiated the sun and her strange humane capacity of seeing the beauty in this sinful world. Perhaps she saw the beauty in others because she was disgusted with herself? Did she honestly agree with those humans who called her a plague to humanity? He could only guess on what her viewpoints were since she was no longer in this world.

He chuckled with joy why bother with the past when there was still much to do in the present. Half of his life had been composed of gaining prestige and power just to see her again, and now who would have thought he was the one who would tear apart this current world just to bring the world to her?

But if Lacie loved this world, then why not give the world to her since she was the main reason for his new appreciation to live.

Images of hands extending to clutch him flashed across his mind. Those wicked, tainted hands who made false promises and flatteries just to try taking what they desired from him.

_He was fifteen years old when he met Lacie and after she left, he spent the next eight years manipulating his way into power. All the things he had to do in the past just to appeal to these disgusting humans had truly tainted him internally. Women with seductive eyes clouded over with lust dragging their nails down his face, all the while cooing at how precious he was to them. The feeling of emptiness he felt when these women began unbuttoning his trousers and how he obediently gave in to their demands made him secretly despise himself. How many times had he wished for just one of those women to push him off and regret her decision to commit infidelity because she was in all simplicity bored? After copulating with one of these tramps, he would return to wherever his place of bedding was for that present and examine the numerous marks left on him. How sickening it was to look at the scars left behind by someone so shameless as to cheat on her spouse with a stranger she had met only hours before._

_The women were not the only ones who hid their sins behind a pretty face. Men were just as cruel and deceptive as their female counterpart if not more. Some men tried to barter him, based on his looks or gift with words, just to receive some silly trinket or prize which they could have done better without. Unlike women who used him to satisfy their sexual desires, most of the men used him as a gambit. They made him resort to trickery and thievery to obtain for them a prize they were too incompetent on their own to attain without notice. _

_After seeing how these people fooled and manipulated each other, he set his sight higher and decided to mingle with the elite. All that was required was pretending to give a damn about business proposals, which bored him to tears, and courting aristocrats. While the ruffian men wanted him to perform their dirty deeds, the aristocratic men wanted someone they could gloat over their successes with. On the other-hand, while the common class women took advantage of trying to tap into their enkindled desires, the aristocratic women wanted false promises of eloping together or meeting behind closed doors so Jack could whisper sweet nothings into their ears. While the women flirted and teased, the moment they lured Jack into their bed chambers the excitement seemed to end. All these women wanted was to be pursued and once caught they lost interest in finishing the game. _

_But there was one thing he learned from these experiences- people in power enjoy living under the false belief they have complete control over another's life. After Jack finally mastered this skill of deluding to these silly chitchats made by nobles and answering to their every beck and call; he managed to reach a status which granted him special privileges. While he may have not held actual power, he was still of a decent prestige which meant he could attend parties and ceremonies held by the Dukedoms. While attending these events was fine and dandy there was only one prize he had his eye set on- being granted permission to enter the grounds of Baskerville. How joyous his life turned when he received that gracious invitation!_

_When Lacie entered into the ballroom, his heart stopped at seeing how much more beautiful she had become with age. No longer was she the long-limbed girl from the past, here now stood an elegant curvaceous woman. _

_Lacie, his angel in white, or his deity who sang hymns while dancing in the blood of her enemies. _

Jack stopped musing over the past when he realized his error. Stopping mid-step, he glanced over his shoulder to stare at the bodies. _Don't tell me…_

A loud clang could be heard outside and screams pursued. Despite the pouring rain, there was no mistaking the red cloaks worn by the assailants. Guests were being torn down left and right, why would the Baskervilles begin assassinating their own guests?

Had they figured out his plan? No that was preposterous no one was remotely aware of his intentions unless…

His head jerked up and his emerald eyes blazed with anger, "Oswald!"

Jack stared down in shock as Gil, small weak little Gil, was bleeding profusely from a wound he created. That small simple child had gotten in the midst of his battle with Oswald, he did not notice the child until it was too late. His sword had been raised to land a strike at Oswald, but who would have thought the blow would connect with an unintentional victim. Now the raven-haired child with those golden eyes, who always stared at Jack in admiration, could be moments away from death's door thanks to him. This small boy chosen to carry on Oswald's title and assume the position of murderer to his little brother, Vincent. This cycle of master and sacrifice was never ending. A cycle of death for both participants since these chains the Glen's received slowly killed them over time. Perhaps he had done the child a favor in the end.

Jack stared in revulsion at the crimson flow of blood dripping from his sword. This child had done him no wrong and in one foolish action

_No Gil, you foolish boy, why did you have to try protecting your master? This could have been avoided had you only flee when Oswald told you too…I'm sorry. Please, please no I did not want this to happen to you._

The person he had just mentioned was seething with anger, he had never seen those violet eyes shake with such resentment. No longer was Oswald the calm aloof man he always portrayed himself as, he was now a man with a vendetta.

Jack's heart stung slightly at the realization their friendship was now rendered null. _Oswald, forgive me, but why can't you see that sacrificing the world is the only way to guarantee Lacie could be happy? Do you not recall all those times we joked about how could we improve the world and Lacie would fuss at us about our inability to appreciate reality? Do you remember anything Oswald?_

"Jack," Oswald spit out, the coldness in that tone made Jack shiver, "how dare you strike down my protégé! I will put an end to your madness now! Have you lost all human reasoning and compassion? Look at what your actions have brought you? Do you really think that what you're doing is right?"

Jack muttered something incoherently and began babbling nonsense which infuriated Oswald more, "Look at me Jack! Explain to me how does sacrificing the world bring any benefit to Lacie? She's gone Jack accept it, all you're doing is committing a massive genocide to fulfill some silly notion that Lacie still exists elsewhere! No matter what you do, she's dead Jack! Dead, am I am her murderer! She's gone and moved on," Oswald's voice broke here, the next words came out in a whisper, "into the Abyss where her soul is probably trapped…or destroyed entirely."

_Trapped?_ Jack stared at Oswald intensely, his emerald orbs shaking as he tried to contain his anger. _Not only have you sacrificed her but you have made her a wandering soul in that dark realm as well!?_

Jack clenched his fists to try refraining from choking Oswald. How dare he speak of Lacie in such a manner, how could he speak of her in such a tactlessness. Lacie was alive somewhere in that Abyss, and come hell or high water he would seek her out until his very existence faded to ashes. There was no way Oswald or Levi, for that matter, would allow the girl such a cruel fate. Or were they that barbaric?

Who cared whether the whole world turned against him, to hell with them all he wanted to see was that once precious girl smile once more. Something about her smile always filled him with such peacefulness, as though there was nothing evil in this world.

A girlish laugh interrupted his thoughts as he remembered there was another who shared that smile. But there was another who shared that same similar smile… Alice, the girl who helped him gain the power to control a chain which was in his sole possession, Oz the black rabbit.

Oswald continued demanding for Jack to confess he was as the mastermind behind these events. For some reason, Oswald's belief that Jack had acquired such omnipotent powers to bring about the destruction of Saliber struck him as amusing.

Oswald became silent as Jack began laughing; an eerily almost insane laugh which sent shivers down his spine. _Jack, what's happened to you? Have you truly lost your mind?_

Jack threw his head back and released a callous laugh that rivaled those of demons mentioned in bedtime stories Oswald heard in his childhood from Levi. However, those demons possessed talons and fangs which were discolored from eating on the flesh of an unfortunate prey which crossed the demon's path. Jack was a demon in human form, the worse kind they were these demons. They faked kindness to earn affection from others, but they had no idea on how to love. And they faked happiness, because they were uncertain on how to show actual emotions.

_Jack, is there anything about you which isn't a lie?_

The repetitive laughter grated on Oswald's nerves and he could feel the hold on his saber clench tighter and tighter until his knuckles turned white. Somebody had to put a stop to this insanity and so help him he would die trying.

"Jack…"

"Shut up."

Oswald was startled by Jack's sudden silence and the ominous tone he started using. Jack never sounded like that it was as though another person was speaking through him. What was truly chilling were the bangs which covered his eyes preventing Oswald from staring into those pupils to see if all humanity was stripped.

"Listen to me Jack…"

"I SAID SHUT UP!" Jack screamed. "DON'T YOU DARE ASSUME YOU HAVE ANY RIGHT TO ADDRESS ME YOU PATHETIC FOLLOWER! HAVE YOU NO BACKBONE OSWALD? CAN YOU NOT DENY SOMEBODY WHEN THEY SEEK AID FROM YOU? OH WAIT YOU DID! YOU SISTER! DID YOU ENJOY TOSSING HER INTO THE ABYSS? COULD YOU HAVE NOT HIDDEN HER AWAY FROM HER CRUEL FATE? NO RESPONSE? OH WELL YOU MIGHT HAVE THE LOOK OF A WARRIOR BUT YOU'RE NOTHING MORE THAN THE BASKERVILLE'S DOG! ISN"T THAT RIGHT OSWALD?"

Oswald was taken aback by Jack's rant, was this how Jack had always seen him? A cowardly man who simply lived to follow his duties, these same duties which made him have a similarity to a monk in a convent? The stony expression returned to the Glen's face, he knew what had to be done and if it meant destroying his friend so be it. He was no coward, but he was no madman either.

"Don't tell me I'm a coward as you run around trying to destroy the world because you live in denial you idiot. You could never understand the pain of those who have to sacrifice their loved one, how the thought alone brings them down on their knees every night as they feel the shame consume them. Kill one, save a thousand ever heard of that concept Jack? Guess not as you're to far gone even remotely understand logic. But seeing as my insults are probably meeting deaf ears, it's time I end this Jack," Oswald hurtled himself at Jack, "goodbye old friend."

A smirk formed on Jack's face, "Oh Oswald, you always were the type to leap before you look. Sorry friend, but it's your lost."

Jack lifted his head up and Oswald stared in horror at the red tint in Jack's eyes. What the hell was going on?

"Being born of the Abyss and granted to me through the Intention's will I summon you, go and strike down the man who wishes to maim me. Oz the Black Rabbit I summon you!" Jack lifted his palm into the air and a strange black hole formed behind him. Oswald stared in horror as a large demonic black rabbit appeared inside the blackness surrounding Jack. The rabbit's eyes located their target and Oswald jumped to the side to avoid the rabbit's weapon, a scythe.

Jack place a hand over his mouth to contain his laughter, "Oz, I'll leave you to stall this man. There's someone I must meet."

Jack barreled through the hallways until he reached the entrance. Staring through the darkness, he could see the lonely tower way off into the distance. He could feel Oz's powers disappearing and knew he needed that girl's help or else all his plaaning had gone to waste.

He had to hurry to her, he could feel his control waning over the chain and he still had not been able to complete the destruction of the chains protecting the world. But he knew she would help him, that small girl so infatuated with him. A heavy downpour had started and he pushed himself to sprint through the heavy rain. He pounded through the mud laden path; the stormy weather had started thanks to Oz's appearance.

The girl he sought was Lacie's daughter, the girl trapped in the Abyss called Alice. Or his preferred name for her- Will of the Abyss.

Hey quick mention- Originally I was not going to mention Alice and Will of the Abyss until chapter three since I am not making them pivotal characters in this story later on. But since I had Lacie last chapter tenderly addressing her unborn daughters I decided they needed some love. But looking back, I felt the part was rushed and I apologize because originally it was to end at Lacie saying goodbye to Jack. Anyway hope you guys enjoy! Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Characters don't belong to me! They belong to Mochizuki Jun, who is successful at tearing our hearts apart.

Note- I'm excited that soon enough I get to take this story in my own direction right now I'm just trying to give the characters some background in order to flesh them out in the future. Remember _italics_ show a memory or internal monologue! Also I changed some of the dialogue around because I dislike copying another's work. I'm not a great writer like Mochizuki so I don't wish to recreate his/her (?) magical world. (I believe it's a male correct with the name Jun?). Just to forewarn you this is going to be a dark chapter, Jack had already began losing his sanity in chapter 2 and right now he is past the point of comprehending why his actions are wrong.

Chapter Three- Experiments done by devils and blood-drenched hands

"_Her name is Alice, she's Lacie's daughter," Levi said with a cunning smirk. _

_Jack stared in shock at the small teenage girl who was a miniature carbon copy of her mother. The girl could be seen from their hideout in the bushes twirling by the window and laughing. Even her smile was the exact same as her mother's. A pang of sadness pierced at Jack's heart, it had only been four months since Lacie was cast into the Abyss. Now, seeing someone who so closely resembled her was proving difficult to handle since the girl was a reminder that Lacie was still a part of their lives even if not there physically. _

_His heart stopped beating momentarily as the realization kicked in, "Levi, who is that girl's father?"_

_Levi's face darkened and a menacing grin spread ear to ear. How enticing to see this puppet be so entirely vulnerable! He knew about Jack's obsession with Lacie and he had discovered Lacie also reciprocated feelings towards the young man though she tried to mask these feelings as nothing more than finding him amusing. But she failed to hide her emotions when she was under the false impression nobody was watching, Levi had seen her laugh with extreme mirth whenever Jack accompanied her and her gaze was always filled with a somber longing when Jack departed for the evening. Oh yes Lacie, he meant nothing to you at all hmm? _

"_I think you mean who is the father of her twins. There are two girls actually; one is here in the real world while the other resides in the Abyss."_

_Jack chose to not turn around but he could feel the prior Glen's gaze focus on him, Levi chuckled, "But as to whose their father that would be me, as you can see I asked Lacie if she would like to help me conduct an experiment. Part of this experiment involved me impregnating her, our goal was for the Abyss' Core to use her unborn child as a vessel in order to gain a human form." _

_Jack felt his stomach turned, so Lacie had been intimate with Levi, currently he could not pinpoint his exact feelings on this. For one thing, he always kept a watchful eye over Levi since there was something strange about that man. Also, Levi was always one to send chills down Jack's spine because there was just something inhumane about that guy. _

_While Jack was in an emotional turmoil, Levi was shooting for the stars. He loved the unpredictability of this unfortunate fellow; nothing had been interesting lately until Alice's arrival. But things were progressing too slowly, something had to change or else the fruition of his plans would fade away with time. That's when it hit him Jack could prove useful in the end!_

"_If you want you can use her," Levi said quietly. "Or them," Levi thought, his other daughter had stopped appearing overtime and when questioning Alice on this, she replied that her sister hated him. Although Alice had no clue of her parentage when answering his question, and personally Levi couldn't care less if his other daughter hated him._

"_Huh?" Jack stuttered, not realizing Levi had been talking._

"_You can use those girls if you would like," Levi smiled cruelly, "I know how badly you want to see Lacie again, and I have no intention of stopping you. If either of my daughters can be made useful then by all means use them as necessary."_

_Jack narrowed his eyes when he turned around to stare at Levi with confusion. Levi seemed to be suffering from some illness pertaining to his skin; he was now covered excessively with bandages. His white hair looked limper now, and his lilac eyes no longer held that youthful glow to them. In fact, one eye was covered by bandages entirely and Jack wondered whether Levi had been in an accident. Truthfully, Levi looked like a man sitting at death's door, even his skin had faded away to a chalky color giving him a ghoul-like appearance._

"_This guy, something's not right with his head," Jack thought, frowning. _

_He turned to stare at the brunette hair girl laughing merrily as she chatted with someone. Oswald perhaps? _

_Jack grimaced, while thinking, "Will I honestly manipulate this unknowing child to help me succeed in making contact with the Abyss?"_

_Jack turned to see Levi disappear into the shrub, a finger placed against his lips as though hiding a deadly secret, "I'll be watching along with the other Glens as to what your plan is my dear boy Jack. But remember both girls may prove useful to your goals in the future, so take this into consideration."_

_Soon enough, the whispering devil was gone leaving Jack feeling unnerved. Part of him was willing to whisper sweet sins into that child's ear just to coax her into forming camaraderie with him. The other half was protesting verbosely on leaving that girl alone. Then there was the matter of her twin, but he decided to concentrate on this factor later. Right now he had to get into the good graces of this girl._

_He stared up into that high tower and stiffened when he swore he saw her stare straight down at him. The girl, Alice, was peering out into the landscape, but apparently lost interest when she disappeared further into her room where he could no longer catch a glimpse. _

_Taking a deep breath, he squatted down into the bushes and hung his head. He had no clue which path to take, use the girl or leave her be? Levi's words hung in his head and continued swirling until Jack wanted to scream in anger. _

_Jack snarled as he realized sitting here whimpering like a coward would not bring Lacie back. He stood up and clenched his fists. Levi was the one who provided him with this opportunity and granted him permission to use Alice and her twin as a way to reach Lacie, he just had to stop cowering in fear and accept whatever chances fate provided._

_Though it disgusted him that Levi was treating his daughters like some sort of tools, Jack was reminded of his mother who tried using him as a way to regain his father's attention. And now Jack could fall into their same category as a monster willing to use a child just to see Lacie once more._

_He smile glumly, after all who was he trying to kid? He was already so deep in sin with a chain wrapped around his ankle pulling him under from all the crimes he committed in this lifetime. Why not add one more to the list?_

Saliber attack

But it was not Alice who had proven herself useful in the end, but her twin Will of the Abyss. Jack much preferred her company compared to the other Alice. This white-haired Alice fell to his charms without much effort and she proved quite submissive. Everything she did was in order to please Jack, and boy was he ecstatic about this since she made opening the Abyss much easier. Also, she was quite knowledgeable about things relating to the Abyss and chains unlike her gluttonous sister. Perhaps this was because the white-haired Alice was chosen to become the human vessel containing the Abyss's Core. She had unlimited Abyss knowledge because she was the Abyss itself. Plus, he was ingratitude because she had created him a chain of his own- Oz the Black rabbit shaped after Lacie's own chain.

On the other hand, brunette-haired Alice who wore her black dresses to match her dark, mischievous smile was a handful since the moment he met her. She refused to play the obedient chess piece in his game, and had proven herself useless in every category possible. Not only was she uncooperative, but she had the manners of a wild boar and spoke in a manner similar to savages. There was just something about her that made Jack want to tear his hair out.

But right now he was the one in control finally, he had played tea party and acted the perfect gentleman for far too long. Now was the time for action!

"Shut up, shut up!" he screamed holding the dark-haired Alice down. "Bring your sister out this instant, she's useful unlike you!"

Alice stared up at him in anger, how dare he treat her like some doll. He had crossed the line by cruelly using her doll Oz to carry out his wicked plans. Oz had called and cried out to her for help and like hell was she going to turn a blind eye to his pleads. She would rot in hell before allowing Jack to succeed in his evil intentions!

Jack continued squeezing her shoulders as he tried to use fear in getting her to cooperate with him. He needed the Will of the Abyss to hear his pleads, if he threatened the sister perhaps she would finally take action. _Come forth dear girl already, I need your help desperately, I lack the strength to continue using Oz he is too powerful for me to control alone._

Alice continued her struggles until he saw her eyes snap open as the Will tried to take control. He had to bite his tongue to keep from laughing, soon enough the world would fall into the Abyss! Lacie would no longer be alone; the world would be with her! This very world she loved so much!

_No stop it. Don't let Jack use you, you know this isn't right._ Alice tried to plead with her sister, but the girl had stopped responding. Alice kept shaking her head as the girl kept trying to take control over her mind. She grunted as she tried forcing Jack off her, but it was useless he was a full-grown man while she was small, petite teenager. But she refused to give in without a fight. A glint caught her attention and she turned her head to see a pair of scissors lying within reaching distance. She could snag the scissors if she could just get this imbecile off her. Finally, she decided that when push comes to shove techniques weren't proving successful there was still one method which helped her get her way quite often. Bearing her teeth, she lunged forward to snap at Jack who released his hold long enough to jerk back. This was the perfect opportunity and quickly grasping the scissors she swiped the deadly instrument down his arm.

Jack released a cry of pain before falling backwards and scooting away to avoid another direct hit. He smothered at her before peering down at his heavily bleeding arm, she had managed to impale quite deeply and without tending to the wound quickly he would suffer extreme blood lost.

_How dare this brat stab me! _He bore his teeth at her and practically snarled she would not land a direct hit twice he would make certain of that.

That's when he noticed the extreme sadness rendered on her face as she looked up at Oz. She had been so determined and angry a second ago what had changed her mood this quickly?

She was saying something softly and he tried to key in to what she was saying, he managed to make out something that sounded like, "Alice and I are one and the same… But you… are mine."

He narrowed an eye and cocked his head. What was she going on about anyway? The way she spoke was full of melancholy as though she was actually saying her final farewell to an old friend.

His heart stopped when she twisted the pointer end of the scissors towards her throat, the last thing he heard her yell was, "I'll protect you with my own hands!" And then she stabbed herself in the jugular.

A feeling of horror shot through him as he saw the scissors pierce her skin. He watched catatonically as her small body collapsed to the ground lifelessly. That smiling girl who always begged him to take her outside and to tell her stories was now…gone. Her lifeless corpse laid on the ground staring up at the ceiling with such sadness. Those bright purple eyes usually so full of life and joy were now vacant, nothing there but the realization that death had claimed her.

And he was the very reason for why she was no longer in this world. He had failed to save Lacie and now he was her daughter's murderer.

Jack collapsed to his knees as the guilt finally consumed him. This was not supposed to happen, she wasn't supposed to die. He began to breathe difficultly as his body began shaking. It seemed as though a thousand needles were piercing his lungs.

_No Alice no…I did not want you to die. Why did you murder yourself? Why Alice why!? _

Tears soon began streaming down his face, and he began sobbing like a whimpering child. How could he let this happen? He really was a monster just like those creatures in childhood fairytales who preyed on the weak and helpless. It was his fault alone for why that girl committed suicide.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!" he repeated over and over again as he leaned his face into his palms and continued weeping pathetically. "Alice, I never wanted for you to die, please please forgive me!"

The agony was too much to bear and he soon released a scream which could have reached the Heavens. But angels would show him no pity he was certain; there was peace to await him in death just the fiery pits of hell for a sinner like him.

Or…the coldest, darkest reaches of the Abyss where the nothingness would swallow him whole.

Somewhere in the Abyss

While Jack, in his angst, pleaded for forgiveness from the deceased girl he had no clue that someone was listening to his cries from a realm far away. A lone figure lifted its head up and examined its surroundings as it questioned what sorrowful being was making that noise.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer- I have no ownership of any of the characters listed, they belong solely to Mochizuki Jun.

Rant- Can I just say how difficult it was deciding on which route to take with this story I have all these ideas and some were just too outrageous or bland to fit into this story. Also, I'll try updating on this one faster, but like I said it's difficult!

Last chapter, I began with how the seed of insanity was planted into Jack. I made some of the characters more evil than originally portrayed in the manga but I liked it. Yes, the sobbing scene was added for particular reasons, but I'll leave it to you all to figure out why. Anyways please review; I like knowing if I need to change anything up.

Chapter 4- You're off the playing board for now.

100 years later 

"Everything is falling into place perfectly," Jack replied giddy.

Not only had the fools figured out he was no hero, but that they were all doomed to fail. The world would soon be thrown into the Abyss! He had been kept asleep for far too long, he slept on as the World turned and thrived while he began to wither away. That cursed rabbit and that damn girl only thought they were safe. They had no idea that he left them be only because they would prove useful in the future. And that time was now.

But of course the pathetic being called Oz sent Alice back to the Abyss because he was trying to save her since he failed so pathetically in the past. She may have protection in the Abyss' cocoon, but by no means was she safe. Right now, she was off the playing board for the time being. While back on Earth everyone had been tossed into an array of Chaos. Their discovery of who the man called Jack was had rifled a few feathers.

And Oz, poor unfortunate Oz, never to become an actual being. The idiot had just discovered that the flesh it walked around in, the words spoken which offered friendship and peacefulness, and the fact it could wield the chain B-Rabbit was all because it was a chain that Jack had granted the right to use his body. Oz was using the flesh and blood of the very human that had betrayed his owner so long ago.

What a fantastic, sick twist to this horrendous fairytale of death and betrayal!

Jack released an insane howling laugh that ricocheted across the black corner of the Abyss where he resided. The black water that drifted beneath him began to flow erratically with each howl that was released. The sounds of glass shattering could be heard, and Jack was beyond caring that in this realm he now had the capability of altering the dimension. He still possessed some of the Black Rabbit's powers and if he wished he could portal jump throughout the different regions in this confounded dimension.

His laughter was cut short as he began to choke, how long had he traveled throughout this endless realm. How many chains had he come across now and souls which had been ripped to pieces pleading for sanctuary. He had come across many strange, foreign entities in this realm since offering up his body but none led to her.

No matter how far he journeyed and what means he took nothing ever led him closer to her.

He had met some of the victims from the Saliber massacre, but some were no longer human. They had been transformed into hideous creatures that lusted after blood and tried to impose themselves on the unfortunate passerby. When Jack stumbled upon them they shied away, as though he was the most despicable creature they had ever laid eyes on. But the strange thing was they had no recollection of who he was, but they still felt the human emotion of fear and it pulsed through their veins the need to flee when he approached. But then there were those selected individuals who still retained their past memories and they wept and cursed him wishing the ultimate death upon him.

Jack avoided these creatures since all they did was complain and whine about past occurrences and refused to move on; he had no need for them now. But there was one person who crossed his past that made Jack quiver with fear.

All he saw was a red cloak one day, and he was about to dismiss the person as someone getting ready to be cast out of he Abyss when he saw the pupil less eyes of a creature far too decrepit and ancient to be willingly spit back out to the Earth.

The creature lifted it's head and he gazed into the eyes of an old woman, who grinned with cracked teeth. Something about her unnerved Jack, he felt many conflicting emotions. One part of him wanted to questions the woman on who she was, while the other half screamed for him to flee.

While he was lost in thought, the woman lifted her hand to point an accusing finger at him, "What you seek monster should not be defiled by hands like yours."

Jack jerked back as though her words slapped him, "What do you mean?"

She released a cackling laugh that made goose bumps form on his skin, "I have kept watch over all Baskervilles for centuries, and I have watched those who have been sent to he Abyss simply because they should not exist. But-" The woman paused and her voice took on a purr, "I believe those humans sentenced to death were angels compared to yourself, you poor child are the true scum of humanity!"

Jack snarled, his green eyes blazed with fury, "I have no idea who you are old woman, but I suggest you leave before I rip you to shreds here in this realm. How would you like to return to Earth in a million pieces and have to be sewed back together?"

He halted when she released a callous laugh, "Oh so the being has a bite to match its venom. You may look like an exquisite beauty boy, but your heart is as black as coal."

Those pupil less eyes gazed at him in curiosity, "I know that what you seek is one of the children of the Abyss who was sentenced here long ago, and I'll tell you a small piece of information, but it will not end well."

Jack swung his arm down, she was growing increasingly annoying as time continued, "Just tell me this information and be gone!"

She clucked her tongue, "The girl named Lacie will never see you the same for you have tainted yourself beyond redemption."

He paused, his hands began shaking, and he could feel his throat tighten. This woman had seen Lacie? Was she okay, was she well? Wait!

Her words resounded in his head- _The girl named Lacie will never see you the same for you have tainted yourself beyond redemption._

An increasing wave of panic and dread washed over him, everything he had done was to see Lacie once more and now this old croon was saying such things as he was too barbaric to be seen by his angel?

Nonsense! Lacie would understand, she would see that he had done all this to make her happy. Nothing else mattered just her happiness, surely she would see this… wouldn't she?

The woman took a few steps back when Jack released a body-wrenching scream. Her eyes grew huge and she watched as a red glow enveloped over Jack. He had his head down and was standing there catatonically. The woman stared in wonder as he stood there stiff as a statue. Then, he lifted up his head and her heart skipped a beat as the malicious grin formed on his face and those same emerald eyes turned blood red. It was a strange mixture of horror and beauty.

"Woman, I know not who you are, but be warned you should not test me," he replied in a tone almost un-human, "don't spread the seed of doubt in me, Lacie will understand why I have done all this so I suggest you leave quietly or else face my wrath."

The red glow flowing from his body continued to glow brighter until it washed aside most of the darkness. She closed her eyes an released a sullen sigh. She turned away and began to drift off silently.

Jack could feel himself calm down the further she drifted away, but he was alarmed when she stopped. She shot him a cold glare before muttering, "Before I leave I'll leave you this name- Jiri. Trust me our paths will collide once more but not always in the ways you would expect."

His eyes narrowed, and she turned back around, calling out over her shoulder, "Remember Jack, only you can change how this story end, and right now you're going for a tragedy when it could be a bittersweet farewell."

Before he could question her, she had disappeared entirely. The glow dissipated and the darkness soon returned. The darkness matched his internal thoughts precisely.

Her words continued replaying in his head over and over.

_Remember Jack, only you can change how this story end, and right now you're going for a tragedy when it could be a bittersweet farewell."_

Was this not already a tragedy? Lacie was gone somewhere he could never reach, and he had already twisted the fates of many involved. This story was already meant to end unhappily so why bother settling for bittersweet when it was meant to be depressing?

"What does it matter? I've already come this far, so why not continue all the way?" he said softly to himself.

He had been alone for so long, his echo was usually the only words he managed to hear that did not involve cursing his existence or telling him to rot.

He snorted, like hell would he admit that he was sometimes mournful of his past decisions.

Without realizing it, he reached up to caress the green jaded earring Lacie had given him a long time ago. The only gift he had received from her, and the only thing that reminded him of his goal. When he wandered the Earth as a lost soul thanks to Alice and the Core of the Abyss cursing him for that girl's suicide, he often could feel the ping of insanity continue to grow. He would forget who he was on some occasions, but then he would recall whenever he felt the earring. And in his dreams he could see her, smiling and poking fun at him for being such a strange man. Sometimes he longed to stay asleep and never awake because his dreams were so much sweeter than reality. Reality was a never-ending struggle of pain and sadness that he grew bored of.

When he made the deal to toss aside his body to let Oz have control over it, he remembered the euphoria of finally being freed from that wretched world. In the dark Abyss he was strangely free and felt a need to survive. While on Earth, he wished everyday to die and just be allowed to visit Lacie as a spirit.

"So why didn't you let me?" he asked out-loud to no one in particular.

"Perhaps the Abyss has other plans for someone life you?" a musical voice asked.

Jack swerved around and stared in open mouth shock at the figure floating there. The figure tilted its head and smiled, before saying in a whimsical voice that sounded sweeter than sugar, "I've been waiting for quite awhile to meet you."

Elsewhere in the Abyss

Jiri continued jumping through the dimensions and growing more impatient as time continued on. When she finally found her destination she landed soundlessly on the ground and looked around. She removed her hood as she walked along in this dimension.

Unlike the other realms, there were strange light patches that shot out an array of colors that gave the place a colorful , childlike atmosphere. She continued searching and looked behind all the disarranged pillars and Abyss openings that were scattered in this section of the Abyss.

When she finally saw a body lying further off in the distance. She gathered her garments to sped off until slowing down as she grew closer to the figure. When she hobbled over and stared down, she wasn't surprised to see that this person appeared to be asleep. Except this person was obviously awake with the constant humming and the way it continued to tap its finger on its abdomen along with the beat.

Jiri clicked her tongue, and the figure released a girly laugh before opening an eye and saying in a playful voice, "You again old woman? I have no idea why you are so fascinated with me but since I'm bored would you like to keep me company?"

The older woman sighed before kneeling and gazing at the woman, "So you still have no memories?"

The woman shook her head, sitting up to bring her knees close to her chest. She propped an elbow on one knee and leaned her head into her palm, "None, although perhaps I have recalled something."

Jiri jerked her head forward, "Yes, yes, dear what is it?"

The woman laughed before saying in a joking tone, 'That you seem to be very intent on waking these so called hidden memories? I can recall that much is that good enough?"

Jiri clucked her tongue, "Listen to me, dear, awaking your memories is growing more and more urgent the longer you continue dilly dallying. Now I need for you to be serious!"

"I am being serious!" the woman yelled throwing her hands up angrily. "I have told you before that no matter how hard I try nothing is coming back in this noggin."

She tapped her index finger against her skull, "So if you would be so kind as to be patient-"

"We have no time to be patient, do you not understand what I have been telling you? Things are about to become disastrous and you're too busy playing the fool when you should be taking action!"

The woman bit her inner cheek to keep from strangling the old wench, and narrowed her eyes.

"Do you understand me?" Jiri demanded.

The woman sighed and turned away. Jiri repeated, 'Do you understand me?"

The woman gazed with resentment at one of the strange dimension openings in the back where a golden light filtered through.

"Don't make me repeat myself a third time!" Jiri screeched.

"Fine, I understand," the woman replied smugly.

"By the Gods, thank you, she knows how to speak! Now then let's begin with the first question- What is your name?"

The woman resumed her rebellious attitude by choosing to remain silent, Jiri grew fed up and snatched the woman by her purple choker, "What is your name!? I've told you this a million times so you should be able to have this down pat by now!"

The woman brushed Jiri off and gave her an irritated glance, before sighing. She drew a long breath of air and closed her eyes. She then exhaled and snapped her eyes open to give the old woman a determined expression, "My name is Lacie Baskerville, and I have been sentenced to the Abyss for being a Child of Misfortune."

Rant- You like? Don't get too comfortable yet, more craziness is to ensure.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Don't own the characters.

Rant- I'm on a roll! I'm in a creative mood again so yee-haw! Thank you reviewers, I love you three! (Yes, I'm slightly hyperactive from a chocolate milkshake). This chapter is a slow one, but you can't always get fast paced ones.

Chapter 5- The missing puzzle pieces

"And what is misfortune, Lacie?" the annoying old hag asked. Jiri was many things, but patient was definitely not one of them. They had been at this game of questions since forever now and Lacie had grown bored.

"Being stuck here with you," the young woman responded wittily. She ducked her head down as the hag attempted to slap her upside the head. Jiri began pacing and muttering curses under her breath.

"Tenacious child, if I did not know better I would think I was being punished for some unknown crime being stuck here with you," the woman turned her angered gaze at the impassive girl who looked at her blankly.

When the argumentative troll turned back around, Lacie stuck her tongue out to which the woman replied creepily, "I know all, I see all child."

The tongue was rolled back into its cushy layers as quickly as possible since who knew what the hag was capable of. Jiri continued her rambles of how she was doing Lacie a favor by checking in on her, causing the young woman to roll her eyes at this self proclaim of good will.

As far as Lacie knew, this woman loved to think highly of herself, and if you said otherwise you were automatically the most asinine creature in this realm. And what did you know Lacie was the only person in this dimension and she thought Jiri had vanity issues, so she must be rock stupid by Jiri's standards.

Lacie tried to stifle a yawn, but the restrain was futile and she gave in to her body's urge. Seeing the girl grow tired sent the old woman into a new round of hysterics and Lacie finally grew fed up.

"You insolent brat, here I am trying to help you and what do you do you sit there and-" the woman was cut short in her speech as she turned around to find Lacie's previous spot vacated.

At first, she stared dumbly at the open space where a warm body had once resided. She shouldn't have been surprised since Lacie tended to wander off on numerous occasions, but did she not realize how drastic things had become in the real world? Did she not care that people were suffering?

Jiri tried to will herself to remain calm, but she could feel the tremors in her body begin. Her scrunched up hands began twitching and a muscle within her left cheek began pulsing faster and faster. Finally, she decided to forget remaining rational and released an ear-shattering battle cry, "Lacie!"

Lacie could hear the old woman's shrieks for her to come back, but she chose to ignore them. She placed her hands over her ears and shut one eye closed as the woman's voice grew louder and more raspy in pitch.

How much screaming could one small, ancient creature be capable of?

Lacie giggled and twirled in the gravity-free darkness of this strange, magical world. The older woman had told her this place was called the Abyss. Apparently bad people were sent here and she had been one of them.

Lacie scrunched her nose up, recalling the woman's harsh words about her being a devil child. This was the main thing about the woman that aggravated her- everything was about misfortune and sentencing. He did an unspeakable evil so he is sentenced to the Doom Day's Gate of the Abyss, she brought misfortune on her fellow man so she is sentenced to a week of no food in the Abyss.

Misfortune, misfortune, misfortune!

He is sentenced, she is sentenced, your cow is sentenced!

How much time did this woman have to be looking into other people's lives and explaining how their existence undermine the overall good rationale of current society and all those lovely facts. Blah, blah, blah!

Apparently, when the woman wasn't nagging her, she was off pestering some other poor fellows Lacie knew where not.

Lacie tried to keep her disdain of the woman hidden, but often failed miserably. Personally, she spent half the time in the old woman's company wishing Jiri would just take a hint and leave. In fact, Lacie had spent the whole time during one visit from Jiri asking how to make people disappear; when the woman discovered she was the person Lacie was referring to she was not pleased needless to say.

The young woman spent most of her time questioning what age-old rivalry did they have in the past that the woman spent her free time harping on her.

And it was always over the exact same things- "Child, have you remember something yet?" "Girl, is anything making sense?" "Do I need to give you a recount of what I told you before?"

Lacie threw out her hands and released a groan, how many times did she have to tell the had she couldn't remember a damn thing before she got it? Maybe Jiri was an amnesiac and wasn't aware?

No matter how hard she tried to recall her past, it was a murky mess. It was like a million scattered images that did not connect. Perhaps she was missing a few pieces of the puzzle that would connect the images, but no matter how hard she tried she always ended up blank.

For a while, she had lived alone in this realm in a peaceful slumber. She knew not how long she had drifted mindlessly in this colorful vortex, but it was a pleasant sleep. And then she was awaken by that ratty, harping, annoying old windbag who preached about the death of these things called Baskinsons or something nonstop. The woman's nonstop accusations continued until Lacie saw red. Finally, Jiri accused her of bringing about the fall of the Baskinsons, to which Lacie had told her that birds should be seen, not heard.

The old woman's vacant eyes stared at her ominously for a while, and Lacie tried to return to her serene dreams of a meadow somewhere with colorful flowers of all shapes, shades, and forms. And it had been a marvelous dream, her long hair was flowing around her by a gentle breeze, and she was seated on the moist ground picking up small flowers with red stems and blue petals. She was just about to pick a normal looking flower that resembled a rose with golden petals when Jiri had shaken her awaken with vigorous effort.

At first, Lacie had been startled by the woman's sudden appearance. She had not seen another creature that had a shape similar to hers and she couldn't lie if she said she wasn't interested in the old woman. And then the sermons began.

Originally, Lacie didn't know who she was, she recalled these strange memories that involved flowers and a white substance Jiri had informed her was called snow, but nothing else made sense. Jiri was the one who rechristened her with the name Lacie, and now the girl felt that since she had a name she must be of some importance.

She held some gratitude for the woman that gave her a name and some sense of companionship, because for as long as she could remember she was always filled with a blank hollow feeling in her chest as though something was missing. The woman had begun to teaching her about another realm that was filled with light and was on the other side of their current location. Jiri had called the place Earth and had explained there were others who were human who resided in that realm; while they were trapped within this realm called the Abyss. For some reason, Jiri hated the Abyss and claimed it was an unholy paradox of nothingness where only the truly deranged were sent. Lacie could see why someone like Jiri was sent here because she seemed to have a few screws loose in her head. On the other-hand, she wished desperately to recall what she had done to be sentenced here? That was the other thing, Jiri continued saying that she was forced into leaving Earth, while Lacie had been sentenced here. It was like Jiri felt superior whenever she compared herself to Lacie, and Lacie had to often restrain herself from voicing her personal dislike of the old woman. Something about the wretched woman just made her skin crawl!

She tried to like Jiri, she really honestly tried! But something about being called inferior and the bringer of misfortune just made it hard to like the person making the claims. Lacie often questioned whether she should make her claims known out-loud as well- "Well you, my dear wretched witch, are a deranged being who loves to antagonize others out of boredom and is a champion at harping!"

One day, she swore, one day she would announce this to Jiri strong and proud.

Lacie continue drifting and began to cross through the color rays to watch the patterns skim across her purple skirts. She enjoyed watching the different arrangement of colors turn her clothing and skin different shades. She released a happy giggle when the color ray had switched to blue and her arms had developed an aqua sheen.

A breeze drifted through the Abyss and she placed a hand over her bangs to keep the wind from blowing it out of proportion.

Apparently, wind also blew on the place called Earth. A pang of sadness hit her whenever she thought about Earth. All those people and places she would never get to see, but why be upset when she had her own world to reside in.

She never understood Jiri's dislike of this place. There was a strange calmness in this realm and though there weren't any beings besides her there usually, she enjoyed spending her leisure time dreaming. She enjoyed the freedom the Abyss gave her, she wasn't trapped to a solid floor below her and could wander off to wherever she pleased. Although, unlike Jiri, Lacie never left this dimension, she had tried before, but something would always pull her back and keep her trapped. It was like a hidden restraint had been placed on her.

She would try to approach one of the vortex jumps and it was like a hand would grab her around the waist and yank her back. At first, she struggled against the unknown force and would then be pushed down by an unknown weight. When she finally admitted defeat, the weight would leave and she would try to spring through the vortex once again. This process repeated itself until she finally grew bored of fighting an invisible enemy.

She had stopped her mindless floating through space to ponder over who, or what, was so determined in keeping her trapped. She leaned back and placed a finger over her lips, allowing the lack of gravity to keep her moving even when she wasn't exerting effort.

_Why am I trapped here by myself? _

_What is the reason behind my existence?_

_Is there anybody out there who is looking for me?_

These questions continued to mull around in her head, and no answers were coming to light. She didn't understand Jiri's determination to make her recall an unknown past, she had attempted to drift through the sea of forgetfulness but had never found the light at the end of that tunnel.

While drifting she collided into something behind her hard and she jerked around to see what she had rammed into. And of course, as luck would have it, she was brought face to face with the decrepit Jiri.

"Have you recalled anything, Lacie?" the woman asked curtly.

Lacie ran a hand through her hair and shrugged, "My answer is the same as it was the last time you asked, nothing is resurfacing no matter how many times you explain the past."

Lacie gave her a mutinous glare and cocked a hand on her hip, willing the woman to try arguing with her. There was just something irritating about this woman that was bothering her more than normal. Jiri returned the glare with a look of apathy, did she lack the capability to understand annoyance?

"Let's begin again shall we." Jiri blandly stated, there were no questions asked, everything was done according to her rules.

That was another thing about Jiri, she refused to give up! If she had some goal set, then she would use any means in order to obtain it.

Lacie groaned before flailing her arms around, "I've had it! No more, if you repeat that damn story to me one more time I swear I'll scream!"

"Like you aren't already?" Jiri asked irritated.

This set Lacie off more and she raised her vocal chords higher, "Well then let me make it loud and clear- Leave. Me. In. Peace. Now!"

She drifted off and said over her shoulder, "Besides, you refuse to give me more details about my past other than I was cast into this dimension because I was never meant to exist. So why should I trust someone who obviously holds me in great contempt?"

She began to skip across some small debris that drifted through the dimension, "Look I'm happy you're fascinated by me, but understand that I need more information besides why I'm such a horrific being if you hope for me to warm up to you."

This last statement was said in mock sweetness, she didn't truly care if Jiri tried to win her friendship.

A sadden expression graced Jiri's usually stern face, "Child, I harbor no ill will towards you, I simply wish for your happiness."

She watched as Lacie continued to skip across the floating debris, she noticed the girl had begun humming some tune. But then again, Lacie was always the type to sing. Lacie could be bleeding- she would sing a song about flowers. Lacie could be burnt at the stake- Lacie would sing about white, puffy clouds. Everything seemed to be a game with Lacie, and sometimes Jiri had to remind herself that the girl was an amnesiac or else she would try to strangle the girl.

"Look I know that by my nature, I tend to impose myself on you without thinking through my actions. But please know I-" she halted her speech to a complete stop when she heard Lacie begin singing a new song.

Oh the girl always sang, yes that was usual. But it was usually songs she had made up and did not involve around anything in particular. This song, however, Jiri remembered hearing when she would wander across the Baskervilles land some evenings about 100 hundred years prior.

That sad mournful song that spoke of death and salvation. Perhaps, unconsciously pieces of the girl's fractured memories were slowly rebuilding? But she had to proceed with caution since Lacie had proven adamant on being free to her own devices.

"Lacie?" she asked hesitantly.

The young woman stopped her playful skips to stare at the woman curiously, since Jiri was not one to address her in such a meek manner.

"I haven't heard you sing that song before, did you just create it?"

Lacie continued gazing at her curiously before nodding and twirling around to stop near Jiri. She hid her arms behind her and smiled brightly, "Yes, it just came to me awhile back."

"Really, how?"

Lacie tilted her head and gazed upward as though trying to search for a sign. She shrugged, "I'm not sure, I just heard this rhythm in my head one day and then the words just flowed out of me as though I've sang them a million times before."


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer- I don't own the characters, or else Lacie and Jack would have ended up together and the Tragedy never would have happened.

Rant- Okay, so apparently I've been writing down the wrong title, it's supposed to be Sablier not Saliber. And on some sites it's even written down as Sabrie. So out of the three one is right and just know I'm doing my best to fix this slight problem. Thanks for the views and reviews! So were people excited to hear from Lacie? Poor thing seems a little lost doesn't she? Please review, it makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside.

My spring break is coming up and I can feel the blue ocean calling for me!

Chapter 6-Those who seek, and those who wish to be sought

Jiri felt herself swaying, she stumbled over slightly and collapsed on a Corinthian column.

Her wrinkled hands trembled with anticipation. A fleeting smile came to the old woman's face, the girl was beginning to remember. Even though she was still lost in the turmoil of confusion, this was still a major stepping-stone compared to the past. When Jiri had first found her some years, decades, centuries prior, time was an unknown essence in the Abyss, the girl could barely last a few minutes without erupting into an endless round of insane laughter. While Lacie had been strange back on Earth, in the Abyss she had redeveloped a childish wonder that bordered on cruelty in some cases.

Jiri shuddered remembering the time she transported to this dimension and found Lacie sitting on the nonexistent floor cutting her wrists open to watch the blood trickle out before the Abyss worked its magic and the cuts were sealed. She would repeat the process over and over, her smile growing more and more deranged. The old woman finally became so alarmed she cut the child's game short and chastised the child on her reckless self-destructive game.

When Jiri was actually physical alive, people often whispered of those trapped in the Abyss becoming…strange, but Lacie had always been that. Now she was more psychotic than strange, Jiri had managed to take control over Lacie's madness through threats and hints of punishment. But she could briefly detect the uneasiness and chaotic tension building behind those girl's red eyes. Jiri had to keep an eye over her shoulder whenever left alone with Lacie. No one could be too careful with a child of misfortune.

Jiri pursed her lips and watched the grown woman play hopscotch. She curled a finger over her scaly lips and pondered over whether her decision to drop hints to that golden hair boy had been a good one.

Not only had he been the reason why so many people were killed, but also since he had chosen to forsake his flesh to a chain to keep watch from the Abyss, it was obvious his presence was making the Abyss grow unsteadier than before. The atmosphere within the realms felt heavier and the chains grew more chaotic whenever he drew near. In fact, she managed to find him earlier because she could feel the chains shrieking in agony upon his approach. Luckily, she was not the type to fear some fair-skinned pretty boy who was a little cuckoo in the head.

Within the distance, the girl released an animated laugh before re-continuing that sad, beautiful song. Though Jiri had cast off emotion since becoming a guardian to the Glen's, she couldn't lie when saying that that girl's song was so haunting, so chilling it left a bad aftertaste in one's mouth.

Jiri's pupil less eyes narrowed, speaking of Glens they had been unusually quiet and managed to elude her. Her job was to keep them protected, but how can someone be a protector when their person was doing everything possible to stay within the shadows?

She lamented over how things were changing and she wasn't sure it was for the better, within the distance the girl raised her palms up and belted out the last few lyrics of her song to what seemed to be an invisible audience.

_Jack, if you could see her now what would you think? Would you be horrified of her inability to recall the past, or would you get re-swept up into a wave of emotions and simply cradle her against you?_

Only time could tell if whether these two reuniting would bring about a change for the better.

In another dimension within the Abyss

Jack's green orbs shook with awe at the person floating nearby. He didn't have a clue whom this person was, but the radiance they displayed was blinding and filled him with warmth.

"Who-who are you?" he questioned bashfully.

The figure stared on in amusement at his bashfulness before tilting its head and saying in a pleased tone, "I wondered if the cat got your tongue, but I'm happy to see it did not."

The person speaking was a girl who was in her mid-teens, she had long platinum blonde hair that reached to her knees and swayed around her. She had these huge shimmering emerald eyes that spoke of mischief and mirth. Her skin was fairly pale and shined with a light that seemed to seep from her pores. She did not look like something that should be living in the Abyss, perhaps a cloud somewhere better fit her. She possessed a fairylike quality to her.

Despite joking about how pleased she was he was able to communicate with her, a "cat" had caught his tongue because she definitely possessed an unearthly quality about her that bewildered him.

Right now, she was floating off the ground and resting her crossed arms on a tilting podium. She leaned her head down to rest her cheek against the cold granite surface and continued to gaze at him with curiosity much the same as he was examining her.

When he still remained silent, un-assure in how to speak to this ethereal looking being, she released a small giggle, "Most people begin usually by introducing themselves."

Jack jumped and wanted to berate himself for standing around like some idiot, he straighten up and refused to admit that she had caught him in a grieving moment, though he was rather sore about her listening in to his monologue.

He faked a sincere grin, "Pardon my rudeness, lovely stranger, it has been a long time since I've spoken with someone, so my manners are a little rusty. But you may call-"

"Jack!" she chirped suddenly, snapping her fingers as though it was the most obvious answer in the universe.

"-call me Jack," he finished halfheartedly. He gave her an annoyed glance as she floated over there beaming at him, currently he was already deciding that she was going to be handled with caution. Something just wasn't right with this girl.

"I already know who you are silly, I've been keeping an eye on you, "she pointed an index finger at her right eye and squinted at him.

…_Just what the hell is this thing?_

Jack could feel himself grow more and more hesitant the longer they talked.

Just what type of foreign entity stalker was she?

"Then, why bother asking who I am?" he asked curtly, getting fed up with her.

She chuckled and leaned her head to the side to say cheerfully, "Just wanted to see if you would actually converse with me or not!"

Jack gave her a blank glare before turning around to begin floating off, he needed to leave before he wasted the little power he possessed of Black Rabbit's to choke this wretched girl.

A pang of sadness filled his heart as he thought about how her grin was rather similar to Alice's…and Lacie's. An image contoured in his mind of Lacie telling him at their meeting how boring is name was. He grinned despite himself, he had originally thought she was rather annoying as well.

"Wait, wait, wait!" he could hear the girl hollering in the background. He listened to her repeat the command and noticed the sound kept growing closer. He paused and glanced up to see the girl soaring above his head, twisting midair, and landing on the floor in front of him nimbly on her tiptoes as though she was a ballerina finishing a rotation.

He gawked and glanced back and forth between her original location and current one, he had seen strange things happen overtime but her tenacity was proving to become a whole new genre of weirdness in itself.

Just why was this damn girl so determined in meeting him? And why was she following him around now?

He continued telling himself to calm down, because he could feel the angry monster building within himself at her refusal to just go away. He took deep, calming breaths as he could feel his muscles contract and retract.

She placed her hands on her hips and glowered at him, she spoke in a cross tone, "I am NOT finished talking yet."

Baffled was an understatement, just what was she- a dog?

He tightened his fists and willed himself to remain calm, "Please just get to the point…whoever you are."

His threat hung in the air, but it had died when he had to take that pause because he then realized he had no clue of her name. Before she could open her mouth, he asked, "And since you seem to know my name, then it's only polite to tell me yours."

Her lips, which had been parting closed again, and her face became contemplative, she stared at the ground and then said in a hush voice, "I am uncertain I have many names, but not a human one that would make sense to you."

Jack crossed his arms, "Explain."

She bit her lip and began staring everywhere but at him and seemed to be debating her answer, growing fed up he said, "I'm giving you to the count of five and if I don't get a response then I'm leaving if you try pursuing I will waste no time or emotion in making you disappear. You have tested my patience girl."

He began, "One, Two-"

"Halt! I'll tell you, okay I'll tell you so don't count, please, don't count!"

Her eyes grew alarmed and she began spilling out all details of herself, "You see I don't have a human name because I was created in the Abyss. I have lived here for awhile and have had little contact with actual human beings. Nobody or anything has provided or offered on providing me with name as you want to call it, so I am just a mindless entity living it's existence in this realm going by whatever name people decided to call me."

"Which are?" he twirled his hand in a continue motion.

"Poppy seed, sunshine blind, ahh get away, what the hell are you, angel face…" the girl began counting off on her fingers the names people had called her. Jack stared on as the list grew more and more bizarre. He did have to admit that her calling herself "ahh get away" would have proven amusement in the long run.

Finally he crossed his arms and threw them down in a slash motion, "Enough, obviously those can never be actual names for you, so leave it to me."

He hoped that by showing her a small bit of kindness, she would be pleased and then leave him alone. Or he could always slip away?

She blinked before a blush grew on her cheeks and she smiled excitedly, "Really, you'll name me?"

"Yes," he replied waving her off. He curled a finger against his lips and stared at her. Currently, he was putting his fist into his mouth because why the hell should he be wasting time naming some random teenage girl when he was supposed to be searching for Lacie.

A smile grew on his face that the unknown girl didn't notice, Lacie, Lacie was alive! That old woman had confirmed his prior doubts, he knew Lacie was not someone to die so easily. And she was here! Somewhere in this dark wretched realm, his angel resided and he would move hell itself if it would lead him to her.

Or deal with annoying children…

He resumed his current task at hand and did a brief scan of her. Without the pillar blocking half her body, he could see that she was rather petite and had a lithe build to her. She wore an orange dress that was strapless, the dress began above her cleavage and continued on until stopping slightly mid-thigh. The dress had flower designs all over it and was sewn into the patterned designs of where the dress ruffled around her waist down. A bright red ribbon was tied around her waist and formed a medium sized bow in the back. The bright orange was a contrast to her pale skin and did look slightly awkward, but it seemed to match her personality. He noted that except for some black laces wrapped around her wrists, she did not wear anything else. In fact, half her legs and feet were bare and he questioned on how she avoided getting scraped up.

He tossed around names in his head, and while several would have fit her strangeness he found it in himself that he did not have the cruelty to give her such idiotic names. However, he continued looking at the various flower designs on her dress. She really was like a flower just sitting there waiting for the sun to help her bloom. He began to think of sunflowers and how the name and image really fit her. But he really did not feel like calling her sunflower since it was a dumb name, he pondered over some more.

She had a colorful personality and despite her cheerful disposition, she seemed to have an innocence about her that prevented him from strangling her presently. Although he was slowly losing the urge to stay civil.

That's when it hit him- lilies, he had often seen them in the meadow where he ventured to visit Lacie. They were all very colorful and each was unique from the other whether it was shape, color, pattern, or etc. Traits that described her perfectly. But lily was a common name and not quite as sweet sounding for a girl like her.

Jack smiled, "I figured it out."

The girl stopped hovering up and down to stare at him in curiosity.

Jack floated over slightly and gave her a grin, " Your name from hereon out will be Lillian."

He could see her mind registering the name, her face really was incapable of hiding emotions. At first, she looked iffy and then that strange, cheerful smile returned, "I have a name…I have a name! Thank you! My name is Lillian! Lillian!"

Jack smiled warmly at her and then tried to use her excitement to slip away; however, once again she proved difficult to sidetrack. "Wait!"

He released a tired groan, "Lillian, I should forewarn you that I'm in a hurry right now and don't have time to waste. I'm looking for someone and if you continue pestering me," he turned halfway and lifted a palm upwards and released a red glow of energy, he made his tone darker to try scaring her off, "then I will annihilate you. I have no problem killing children, little girl, so think wisely."

Luckily, all she did was give him a blank stare and continued hovering, he turned back around, saying to himself, "I thought so."

All he had to do was display some of his powers and threatened the idiot and then he was always left alone. People thought that because he looked timid and friendly, he would be harmless. Those thoughts ended up getting those idiots killed because Jack had lost patience awhile back, if somebody stood in his way they were as good as gone.

He smiled, finally he could continue searching… for another hundred years. He tighten his fists to keep the panic from building, because he had searched and searched and had found nothing until that old croon had appeared a little while ago. But he still couldn't be certain if she was telling the truth or if it was all some grand hoax. The Baskervilles and their numerous schemes were enough to drive a saint to madness.

Jack chuckled at his stupid joke, he was too deep in sin to be considered a saint.

But there was one known fact, the Baskervilles were just as craftily gifted liars just like him and they had used him to ease their boredom in the past. Who said they weren't doing this once again?

"I know you're searching for a girl called Lacie aren't you, Jack?" Lillian asked in a quiet, thoughtful tone.

Now that got his attention and made him pause mid-step, his eyes grew large, just how much was this girl aware about him!?

The girl kicked at the air, " That girl was someone you treasured dearly correct?"

"Who told you that!" Jack said in a snarl.

The girl looked up fearfully, as he soared over and angrily gripped her upper arm and clenched hard. She grimaced and bit her lip to keep from crying out, but he was beyond caring, he jerked her forward to lean into her face and asked her again, harshly, "Who told you about Lacie?"

The girl's eyes widen, and he shook her to get her to realize her predicament, if she thought he wouldn't harm her she was incorrect. Jack had no clue why Lillian was so interested in him, but he was fed up with someone knowing almost everything about him.

"Answer me!" he screamed at her.

The next string of events happened so rapidly, he was cut off guard. One minute he was gripping her arm in a death lock and the next he found his throat gripped between her hand and was clenched so hard he could feel himself losing circulation. His grip on her arm released and he tried to fight her off, but she proved too powerful. He gazed into her emerald eyes that were a few shades lighter than his own. That playfulness had been replaced with rage and he questioned whether or not she could kill him.

He could feel himself blacking out but managed to hear her tauntingly tsk him and wave a finger back and forth in front of his face like a tutor scolding a child.

"Now, now Jack, I'm here to help you, but we can't have you obliterate my existence before we even get started can we?" she asked with acid sweetness.

Jack tried to pry at her hand, but for someone so small she was proving to be quite a challenge.

She tightened her grip and he released a brief cry before she released him and he slunk down grasping at his throat. He began to rub at the marks, which were left by her fingers.

What kind of monster was she?

He drew back alarmed when she released a maniacal laugh. She closed her eyes and began giggling into her palm, which she had placed over her mouth to stifle the noise.

"Your scared face is just too funny, Jack," she responded cheerfully.

Jack gazed at her in horror and she rolled her eyes, "As I was trying to tell you earlier before I was so RUDELY interrupted I'm here to help you find Lacie."

What! Why was this thing wanting to help him when a few minutes ago she was choking the life out of him!?

"But…why?" he managed to stammer out between sharp intakes of precious air.

She shrugged, "For reasons that do not need to be addressed at this particular moment."

He lifted his head and gave her an intense glare, the audacity of this brat was really grating on his nerves, but he knew now that he had to handle her with more caution than before. She definitely wasn't human, and the power of Black Rabbit hadn't responded to her he picked up on. So just what the hell was she?

She gave him a soft smile, "I know I'm creating more questions than answers, but everything will be revealed in time just trust me Jack."

He let out an annoyed laugh, "Yes, trust the girl who almost killed me a moment ago."

"Ha, I think it would prove wise since I single-handedly took you down AFTER you tried to attack ME."

Jack gave her a blank stare, he had no retort to that.

She ran her fingers through her long, flowing platinum hair that drifted about her as though she was moving fluidly through water.

He gazed at her keenly, and decided it would prove best to just comply with her, "Forgive me, I wish to hear you out."

Lillian gave him a scrutinizing gaze and after a few moments of contemplating whether or not his response was sincere she chose to just go along with the notion he was trying to sound sincere.

"I know that you have been searching for Lacie for quite some time correct?" she asked and he turned his head away in shame, he nodded slightly.

Her eyes grew soft as she could sense the turmoil in the young man, she asked gentler than before, "And nothing you did ever seem to go according to plan did it?"

He nodded once again. She continued, "I have been a part of this Abyss for sometime and I have seen brief glimpses of your Lacie."

Lillian raised a palm as he turned and looked at her with bewilderment, "But she is… not all entirely the same."

His heart sunk, what did that mean? Had Lacie been hurt, was she ill? Or…God he hoped this was not the case, had she become a chain herself?

"Don't make that face, Lacie is still physically the same as you last saw her, I have seen through images."

A swarm of relief ran through him because if she had become a chain then Lacie truly was gone for good replaced with a new identity the whole bit. Jack cocked his head in confusion, why did this girl care about Lacie? Was there some connection?

_To hell with it, if Lillian can lead me to Lacie then I'll do whatever is her bidding to get her help._

"Lillian, may I address you for one moment?" he asked. The teenage, or what resembled a teenager gave him a brief glance before nodding in confirmation. He really needed to figure out what this thing was, but Lillian wasn't as important to worry about as Lacie's well being.

"I apologize for my past behavior towards you, and want you to know I will remain quiet throughout the rest of our conversation, but all I ask is that you please tell me everything you know on Lacie's condition and whereabouts." He hesitated a moment and then decided that he needed to physically show how earnest he was being. Jack took a deep breath before kneeling in front of Lillian, and saying in a pleading tone, "Please, Lillian."

He could hear her sighed uncomfortably, and he felt her hands grip his shoulders, "I know your sincerity on finding Lacie and I had chosen to help you awhile back, so you don't have to kneel before me, Jack."

Lillian gripped his shoulders, "All I ask is that you stand as my friend, and not as a blind follower."

Jack stared at her with confusion, but he could see in her eyes and intense stare that she wasn't joking around. Whoever Lillian was she seemed very dedicated in helping him find Lacie, so… he guessed that she was a self-appointed ally.

He placed a gentle hand over one of her own and gave it a slight squeeze, he then stood up and nodded. The girl gazed up at him blankly before grinning, "That's all I wanted, now let me begin."

Elsewhere in the Abyss

"Hmm?" Lacie made a disgruntled sound, and Jiri glanced over at the young brunette hair woman gazing up as she laid against the ground.

"What is it child?" Jiri asked tiredly, sitting on top of her makeshift stoop, as Lacie called it.

Lacie turned her head over and fixed her red eyes on Jiri with an intense stare, Jiri shuddered when the young woman grinned. Lacie twisted her head back around and lifted her palm upwards, she said in a whimsical tone, "I sense change in the air."


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Don't own any of the characters besides a blonde hair girl named Lillian.

Rant- Sorry for the late update, I went on spring break to Florida and I loved every second of it! I'm back to regular updates now, and I hope you guys are still enjoying the story. I wonder if you guys like Lillian so far, I'm sure people are uncertain of her connection within the story. I'll say this much she's veeerryy loosely based on certain characters from the original Alice in Wonderland.

Chapter 7- The complications known as women, and blood ties are easily forgotten when other obligations become the focal point in one's life

"Explain to me one more time on what exactly I'm supposed to be doing," Jack inquired the platinum blonde hair girl hovering nearby lazily. She was hovering through the air on her back and kept trying to stifle a yawn. When he inquired for the third time a more-detailed explanation, other than let's save Lacie, Lillian turned her head to shoot him a cynical glare before rolling away from him.

Jack had half a mind to float over to her and shake the teenager until she paid him attention. He questioned if she suffered from mood swings because what happened to that charming girl from a few minutes prior? The Abyss could drive a saint nuts and Jack wanted to scream until his lungs burst and his throat grew sore.

Frustration was only a fragment of his problems right now.

He huffed and threw his arms up, "Look the sooner you answer my question then the sooner I'll stop pestering you for an answer."

"I beg to differ," he heard her grumble under her breath. He could feel his jaw clench and unclench as he tried to hold himself back from strangling the girl.

He flipped his golden braid off his shoulder and placed a weary hand against his forehead. She was being so compliant earlier and now she was giving him sass for no other reason than to be a pain. Why were women such difficult creatures to comprehend?

She released a moan before finally swinging herself up into a sitting position; she assumed the position of someone seated in a chair with her feet dangling in the air.

"Listen carefully Jack, your approach methods of reaching Lacie haven't exactly been fruitful correct?" Lillian asked sardonically.

Jack gave her a blank expression before shaking his head slowly in a somber manner. _Just use body language to answer her, don't strangle the child, and ignore her audacious behavior at the moment._

"That's because you been approaching the matter wrongly, you should be-" Lillian jerked her head back and whirled around staring at the darken sky. Jack's eyebrows rose in confusion. _What in the world had unsettled her now? _As if to answer his question partially, she kept staring at the ceiling with a frightened expression and he noticed she seemed to be _listening _for something. She seemed very agitated and kept staring up in horror at what he couldn't ponder.

Jack tilted his head to stare at her in confusion he could her muttering over and over, "No, this isn't how it's supposed to go."

"Lillian?" he asked in a concerned tone. For some reason, seeing the girl look so frighten and worried unnerved him since she seemed like the type to handle problems in an aloof manner.

She turned to look at him, and stared at him as though seeing him for the first time, her eyes were huge and she kept nibbling on her lower lip.

She released a croak, "Oh, Jack…"

The person addressed felt his spine stiffen, he was unsure about whether or not she was about to burst into tears. However, her eyes were dry, but her lip was now trembling. Jack was uncertain if he should comfort the girl or try to seek out whatever was the issue that was so unnerving first. Since he still held some power over B-Rabbit then he could easily decimate whoever was causing the problem.

While he wanted to take out whoever or whatever was causing this strange girl to become so anxious since it could grow more problematic, he could tell she needed to be calm down first. Plus, he needed an explanation before jumping into the fray of things.

He floated over to her and placed his hands on her small shoulders, which continued shaking. She was deadly cold and he wondered if she was an animate corpse brought back to life through the powers of the Abyss. She gazed up at him with those emerald eyes that now held terror and despair instead of the playfulness from earlier.

She shuddered and said in a strained voice, "Oh, Jack."

He lost his balance slightly when she yanked ahold of his green overcoat and leaned her head into the clothing. She began heaving, and seemed to be putting a lot of effort into not bursting into tears. He was reminded of a small child who had lost their parents and was trying to put forth an act of bravery, while internally they were falling apart. At first, he awkwardly stared down at her uncertain on what to do in this situation. But when he could hear her choking as she continued fighting back tears, he placed a hand gently on the back of her head and one on the back of her shoulders. He held her against his stomach and tried to soothe her.

He recalled the time when he was reunited with Lacie; he had latched on to her and held her firmly against his chest as though she would disappear at any given moment. Her red eyes stared at him with wonder and uncertainty.

And now these emerald eyes stared at him with a silent plead for tenderness. Internally, he felt strange as though his hollow heart was recalling what it was like to feel human. Over a hundred years and not once had he shown anybody affection or tenderness, just manipulation and cruelty.

A need to push the girl away was strongly tugging at the back of his mind, but his conscience reminded him that this girl was showing him a kindness forlorn to him and a way to rescue Lacie.

"Lillian," he asked gently, "what's wrong?"

A few tears streaked down her face and she gently took a small hand to wipe away the falling liquid from her eyes. He absently began rubbing the back of her shoulders in a soothing rhythm to calm her down. When he realized what he was doing he stopped.

Just what was this girl and why was he treating her with a kindness he hadn't shown to others in a century?

When she wiped away the marks signaling she had been crying, though her pale skin held more color now after crying, she composed herself and fixed Jack with that determined look he had seen earlier in their encounter.

Though he could still detect a hint of sadness in those determined eyes…

"Jack, it's…it's about Lacie…"

Just hearing his beloved's name and the sadden tone Lillian referred her in made the young man tense. "Lillian?"

"Jack," Lillian continued, ignoring that had addressed her," as you are already aware there has been a state of shock after the realization of the past events from Sablier and how you are not the so-claimed hero everyone believed you to be."

Jack's heart thumped slower and he awkwardly swallowed when he noticed her emerald eyes shot him a look of judgment and anger. Apparently, she was not going to be a devout follower of his as planned. So despite her agreement to help him Lillian did not approve of his past methods after-all.

She seemed understanding of his logic, but that did not necessarily mean that she had approved of them.

Her voice was heavy with sadness, "Well, several changes have occurred within Pandora and the Dukedoms now. There has been a shift in the power of balance and currently the Baskervilles are ruling over the other lot."

_Of course, the Baskervilles would issue a complete takeover while everyone was lost in the confusion. They were crafty bastards to begin with and when they confirm their targets have hesitated they spring like a snake to the oblivious rabbit. And once they sneak their teeth in there is no escape. _

A silence lingered and he looked up to see Lillian gazing at him in expectancy, he jumped. He was so absorbed in his lingering hatred towards the Baskervilles he had failed to realize Lillian was looking for confirmation that he had been paying attention. He nodded.

She continued, though with an edge to her voice, "The Glen from the past, Oswald, has completely taken over the mind of the boy once known as Leo, the current chosen Glen of this era."

_Oswald, my old friend, you plan to get in my way once more? _ Jack dully noted with sadness, it seemed him and Oswald was meant to stand on opposing sides no matter the century or circumstances.

_Oswald, I've even allowed myself an opportunity to live within the Abyss and I still have not found Lacie. Why can you not allow me the opportunity to make that precious girl happy after years of suffering under the tyranny of the Baskervilles and their sick traditions?_

"As of now, he is issuing a complete takeover of Pandora and is changing everything from within the system. And one of his first orders-"

Lillian halted and took a sharp intake of air; she fisted some of her orange dress layers. Something else must had occurred for her current reaction.

She released air she had been holding slowly and meticulous, before continuing in a detached manner suddenly, "One of his first orders is to execute Black Rabbit, in order to hinder that boy from preventing him from his overall goal."

Jack quirked an eyebrow, the B-Rabbit doll was strong enough to handle itself so he was uncertain as to why she was showing such distress. He responded, in a manner as though he was stating the obvious, " The B-Rabbit is hardly an issue to fret over, that boy and his friends are strong enough to handle those goons trust me. I've kept a close eye on him for the past twenty-five years, while he is clueless and rather naïve he has an admirable ability of staying alive despite being cornered by death itself."

She began shaking her head with a raw energy he hadn't seen from her yet, "No, no, no. Listen to me."

"Fine, tell what is that pivotal Baskerville follower's overall goal, maintain peace and all that other crud?" he responded humorlessly.

He was growing slightly agitated because he was _supposed _to be finding Lacie, and was _supposed_ to be guaranteeing her safety, not indulge in this girl's silly squirms and frets.

Lillian continued, "Jack, why he wants to execute B-Rabbit is to prevent the chain from allowing him to travel to the past… in order to destroy Lacie and prevent her from ever existing."

A pregnant silence followed and all that could be heard was the sharp intakes of air as Jack battled his lungs to breath properly.

_The Bastard plans to murder his flesh and blood once more! Nonsense I won't allow it! I'll make certain he'll never be allowed a second chance at hurting her that pathetic excuse of family. _

Apparently, familiar ties meant nothing to Oswald despite his prior beliefs. Flesh and blood meant less to him than carrying on titles and obligations?

The memory of Lacie smiling at him uncertainly came to his mind, her gaze was vacant and she gave him a small, wistful smile as though she shouldn't be smiling with him like this. During that time, he couldn't understand why she had looked so sullen and why that smile did not exhibit any warmth to it. And now he knew years later, Lacie did not believe that she should be enjoying herself so close to death. He remembered feeling disturbed by the vacancy in her eyes on that day when she gazed at him, the lifelessness in those ruby eyes scarred his soul because he could recall a time when he possessed those similar sadden eyes. He had made a pact a long time ago to not allow her anymore opportunities to have such a sad expression.

And now hundred years later, she was alive somewhere in this realm, and Oswald planned to not allow her the opportunity to live a happy life once more? No, he wouldn't allow it, if he had to recreate an entire world just for her to remain safe by the Abyss' will he was ready to damn himself another century to do it.

To hell with his soul, he was already damned as it was, but he wouldn't wish the same fate on Lacie _twice. _

Jack snatched Lillian's shoulders and dug his fingers into her flesh unintentionally, she yelped from the pain. He bellowed at her small frame, while shaking her, "What do you mean by he's trying to prevent her from existing? Does he plan to murder her once more? She's his sister for God's sake, how many times does the bastard plan on sentencing her?"

Lillian sighed mournfully, "But according to Glen, he is simply carrying out his duties for the greater good."

"Greater good pfft," Jack remarked scornfully floating back and forth in what resembled a pace, "please explain to me in what logic does a person follow that requires them to murder their own family and then claim it's for the greater good?"

"But Jack, can't the same be said for you?" Lillian crossed her arms and fixed Jack with a steady gaze.

That halted his air pacing, "I beg your pardon?"

Still giving him that steady gaze, she replied earnestly, "You were willing to sacrifice the world for one woman and claim it was for a good cause. How are either of you any different?"

Jack was caught off guard by her directness, and remained quiet as he tried probing his intellect for a way to prove he was the better person than Oswald. But the more and more he reasoned were good answers, the more he realized they sounded like empty excuses.

Finally, he settled on one that was not laden in lies, he said sternly, "Everything I did was to make the woman I loved happy."

"And his reason was to make certain society remain peaceful and blissfully unaware of the dangers surrounding them, so where are the differences?" she countered.

Now he could feel himself becoming absolutely livid with her demands for explanations, she was surely testing him as some part of her adolescent drive to annoy the older man. But her words continued to plague his mind- _How are either of you any different? _

It shouldn't have bothered him so much, but the more he lingered on about it, the more he realized- he really didn't have an answer that was satisfactory.

Jack could feel his lip quiver back into a snarl, baring his teeth at her like fangs, "It just _is different_ Lillian, now shut up and help me find a way to stop this idiocracy from occurring."

Lillian clucked her tongue and tossed some of her swaying hair behind her shoulder, Jack fixed her with a heated gaze as her clucking reminded him of that old croon from earlier, "_And please, _don't ever do that clucking sound again it grates on my nerves."

She shot him a look of annoyance before saying, "_Fine then_, let us continue in searching for Lacie-"

Her breath hitched again and she clasped her chest as though she had received a stab to the heart, he sighed, "What happened now?"

"The one know as Gil has made a new contract with Raven and he has managed to save Oz, the B-Rabbit. But they're being chased relentlessly and someone I don't know has halted them, I'm uncertain but I have a bad feeling about this…"

She opened her mouth to say more, when Jack's hysterical laughter cut her short, her eyes widen as the man before her clenched his head and his body trembled. That strange demonic laugh of his, that was oddly quite hauntingly beautiful at the same time, halted her breathing

"Look we need to get going, I know of a way to help her Jack, but you have to come with me-"

"No, I think it's time I make another grand appearance, I can't have my doll being destroyed this soon, "he remarked dauntingly. Lillian's body stopped hovering, as her eyes widened in alarm, she didn't know what he was up to, but it was something not good. She could tell.

"Wait Jack, don't!"

She lunged for him, but he sidestepped her and she flew past him, when she swerved around he was smiling at her chillingly, his body slowly flickering away. She attempted to snatch on to him one more time, but he was already gone, leaving the parting words, 'Don't worry Lillian, I'll be back soon enough, I just need to take care of some matters up-top first."

A shiver ran down her spine as to how he was planning to handling these matters.

Rant: Hope you're enjoying, because of a falling grade and finals coming up my updates will be slower, but nonetheless I haven't grown bored of either story. Please review, I really got shaken up from my grade drop from one small careless mistake, and I just want to see that people are still enjoying themselves so that I can be happy knowing fans might/might not be enjoying this story still. Anyways please review and thanks!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I assure you I do not own any of the characters, except for a rambunctious teenager named Lillian who might suffer from mood swings.

Rant: Howdy, so just to clear any confusion up, Lillian is simply a supporting character. She will never become a love interest for Jack; her only wish is to help him. The love story is centered-around Jack and Lacie, now I know people want them to find each other already. Just remember- Patience is key they will meet again soon enough. Also the story is following certain events occurring within the canon manga, but I'm changing things up to flow to my own ideas.

Chapter 8- A need for humility

Jiri was awoken by a bloodcurdling scream. The old woman sprang into a defensive stance for whatever intruder was causing the mayhem. However, upon glancing around she released a happy sigh that it was only one of Lacie's numerous nightmare fits.

The girl had so many that Jiri wasn't bothered by them much anymore…except now.

Whatever demons plagued the sleeping Lacie's mind was causing her physical torment, Jiri could see from her small perch between two Greco styled pillars the squirming body of the young woman below. Lacie kept kicking at some unseen enemy and was clawing at her face.

If she continued these actions she was going to either draw blood or rip her face off.

Despite wishing to fall back to sleep Jiri decided she needed to carry out her duties in assisting the Baskervilles. Even when she wanted to personally crucify a few members for annoying her.

Floating down to the sleeping girl below she could that Lacie had scratched her arms up. The girl released another terrified scream that had Jiri covering her ears. She kept them covered and closed her eyes trying to imagine a world of silence to help her not lose patience. She continued making wishful thoughts when the screaming ended.

Jiri opened her vacant eyes to see a catatonic Lacie lying on the invisible ground staring up at the ceiling lethargically. The old woman debated over leaving her there until she noticed the girl's mouth silently whispering something.

Was it a chant? Or something else entirely? Curiosity won in the end and Jiri hobbled over to place her ear within hearing reach.

At first she couldn't understand what the girl was saying, but she was about to catch some pieces.

"Beware of the one who brings destruction…"

"Watch the chains swallow you whole…"

"Correct the wrongs of the past…"

"Or else fade away into nothingness…"

"These are the decrees of the Abyss…"

Jiri lifted her wrinkly face to stare into the lifeless woman's red eyes in confusion. What in the hell was this gibberish she was spouting? Although it sounded as though it was a prediction for the future.

And what did she mean by decrees of the Abyss? Was the dark realm speaking to her through visions or some other unknown method?

As she meditated on these thoughts she wasn't prepared for the hand that clutched her throat. Small fingers began to tighten their grasp around the elderly woman's throat and Jiri felt a small tinge of terror as Lacie sat up to stare at her with expressionless eyes that didn't match the deranged smile as she giggled over the woman's fear.

Jiri fought against the girl but to no prevail, no matter how much she yanked on the girl's hand it didn't budged. The more she struggled the firmer the hold grew.

This strength wasn't Lacie's though, Jiri watched as a dark shadow crept over Lacie until it practically seeped from the young woman's skin.

"Girl, "Jiri choked, "snap out of it."

All her plead did was widen that monstrous grin. By this point Jiri had had enough of dealing with this craziness. A faint glow enveloped her hand as she clutched Lacie's face. The heat flowing from her palm caused the girl to cry out in pain and she loosen her grip long enough for Jiri to scramble away.

When she was within a good distance from the girl she massaged her aching throat as she gulped down precious air. She shot Lacie a vehement glare that was returned by a distressed girl who was shaking.

Lacie stared at her hands in horror and began stammering out, "Jiri, I'm…so sorry, I don't know what came over me…it was like I became someone else entirely."

The woman released a small snort that went unnoticed by the shaking girl as she continued staring at her hands as though they had committed the gravest sin.

Jiri wasn't one to forgive easily but she was the overly curious type, "Mind telling me what dream you had that resulted in choking me to death?"

Lacie stared at her blankly before running a hand through her dark locks she released a timid giggle that sounded fake even from Jiri's distance.

"I'll tell you but I don't think you'll understand," Lacie was avoiding meeting Jiri's cryptic eyes.

"I'll be the judge of that," the old woman said in a scolding tone.

Lacie began tracing a circle in the invisible Abyss floor, she began, and "I keep having these dreams lately, strange ones In these dreams I'm always surrounded by darkness and no matter how far I run there is no escape."

Jiri nodded along and encouraged the girl to continue when she paused to see if Jiri was paying attention.

"Usually I'm alone and despite my screams nobody ever comes. I yell and yell until my lungs feel like they'll burst but nobody comes. But as of a few days ago I see people in my dreams, more like shadows in the shape of humans. Whenever I approach them they begin whispering among themselves and point at me accusingly. When I ask why they display such hostility towards me a figure walks away from the crowd and approaches me. We always face one another as though sizing each other up before a confrontation, but…" Lacie paused and reached out a hand to the shadow man in her dreams, "whenever I extend a hand towards him in friendship he jerks away in revulsion. The shadows become angry at my actions and then they begin circling me. When I ask them to stop, they halt in their actions before the lone figure who approached me earlier walks up to me and says 'You have been sentenced' and then chains appear beneath me and drag me down into nothingness."

Lacie stopped and turned towards Jiri smiling with a sadden expression, "Strange dream, huh?" Jiri just stared at her quietly and a pregnant silence soon formed between the two women.

Another side of the Abyss

Jack watched as the two bumbling idiots Gil and Oscar stared at the figure of Oz in horror. While this was truly his body he still felt like he was seeing through another's eyes. Oz fought him every step of the way, but his actions were meaningless Jack was the one who held the power.

Or so he thought. From out of nowhere Oz used his pure strength to cast the spirit of Jack out of his true body to revert back to the being known as Oz.

At first Jack was angered by the boy's cleverness in casting him out. The boy was simply a stuffed toy that became a chain he should not act so prideful. He was about to repossess the chain and teach him a lesson when he felt another presence enter the realm from behind him.

He growled in annoyance because it was probably that irritating old bat Jiri… but this presence felt different. It held the same power as Jiri but was far more ominous than the old woman would ever be.

Cautiously Jack turned around to come face to face with none other than Oswald. The Glen stared at him with that infamous scowl and those reproachful eyes. Guess he hadn't heard of the expression let bygones be bygones.

"Even after a hundred years past you still attempt to get in my way, Oswald," Jack replied callously.

Oswald's violet eyes narrowed, "And I see you haven't changed in the slightest Jack, still a foolish idiot who chases after something he can never have."

"How right you are Oswald since you were the one who sent her away," Jack replied heatedly, he knew Oswald was referencing to Lacie. Once again Jack was quick to anger whenever Oswald spoke of her in such a cold, detached manner. Oswald spoke of his sister as though she was some dead fish ready to be served for dinner. Blood ties only went so far now.

"It was needed Jack why can't you just let go of the past?" Oswald asked in a sullen voice.

Jack scoffed, "Don't play the victim Oswald, you were never a good actor. Now the part of the fiend would fit you perfectly you lying scumbag."

A black eyebrow quirked up, "What are you talking about Jack? I have told no lies right now."

Jack laughed acidly, "Why Oswald you just told a lie right now!" He pointed a finger at Oswald who glanced at the digit with slight interest, Jack continued, "Don't play games with me because trust me it never ends well for either of us."

"Oh really and what game are we playing now Jack? Are you going to destroy another city because we've already played the lead actors in that game and look where it wound us up, "Oswald spread his arms out implicating he was talking about the Abyss.

"Quit trying to make me the bad guy when you gave the order to commit the massacre at Sablier," Jack retorted.

"Only because I refused to allow innocent lives to suffer because of your foolishness."

"And what about their wishes? Living in the Abyss would have been far more preferable than dying an untimely death."

Oswald placed a hand over his face as though he was weary of this discussion. "And now we're right back where we started all those years ago."

"Yes, but there's a slight difference now," Jack replied in a nefarious tone, as though he was the mastermind of some diabolical plan that was far more wretched than his first scheme of casting the world into the Abyss.

Oswald coolly replied, "Enlighten me."

"For once I'm doing the right thing while you are continuing this dark empty path laid out by previous Glens which ends in sadness for everyone, "Jack replied sadly, "Oswald, Lacie is alive."

At this verdict the darken man's eyes bulged. His mouth dropped and he stared at the golden hair man with surprise. "You still make this claim despite knowing that the children of misfortune are severed by the Abyss once they are cast?"

Though Oswald was shock, he was secretly stuck between accusation over Jack's madness and wishful thinking of his little sister. He clenched his hand in annoyance, he had a duty as Glen to carry out and a million lives were more important than the memory of one dead girl. She was dead and that was that.

"Oswald, I know you plan to return to the past to assassinate Lacie," Jack stared upwards where a faint light glowed, "how many more times will you kill your sister?"

Silence followed his question, and Jack released a tired sigh since obviously his question had meant deaf ears. He wasn't prepared for the earsplitting roar released from the normally quiet Oswald. Jack watched as the man called forth a sword from the outside realm. The handle was black and the sword gleamed, it looked like it had never been used.

Jack clenched his teeth as Oswald trained his eyes on the younger man; he called forth energy from the Black Rabbit to assist him in battle. If Oswald wanted a battle to the death then so be it.

"I'm tired of listening to you preach your traitorous lies to sway my heart Jack, quit playing games with me, "Oswald pointed the sword's tip towards Jack.

"Don't worry Oswald soon enough you'll never have to listen to me divulge the truth again because you won't be around to hear it!" the red glow swept over Jack and his palms lit up in an eerily glow that resembled fire.

Both men race towards one another, Oswald raised his arm back to swing the sword down on Jack's skull the same instant Jack called forth black rabbit's powers to shoot out energy through Oswald's torso. They were within each other's boundaries and whoever landed the strike first would have been the victor.

Strange enough their blows never met as a dazzling light blinded the two men. The white light formed from a dimension cut between both men. Jack was barely able to open his eyes when a hand reached out to clutch at his wrist.

He heard a familiar feminine voice yell out, "Come on Jack, we need to get out of here now!"

Lillian stared up at him with pleading eyes and she continued yanking on his wrist as she pulled him towards the dimension opening. He followed the floating girl with slight aggravation because he wish to land the final blow on Oswald, speaking of Oswald…

Oswald was still shielding his eyes and seemed to be in the worst spot of the glow's rays. His entire body was washed over in the white light and Jack was thankful that Lillian blocked the beams slightly. He had just walked in the portal when he noticed a pocket watch dangling from a golden chain on Oswald's trousers. Jack halted; he remembered that pocket-watch even after all these years.

Jack bolted out of the portal with Lillian protesting the entire time. While Oswald was stuck trying to protect his eyes Jack grabbed a hold of the watch and jerked the thing off. Oswald felt the tug but when he opened his eyes Jack was racing back towards the portal where a young girl kept waving her hand forth in a frantic motion.

In confusion, Oswald stared down to see what had sidetracked Jack when he noticed the watch's absence. A pang of anger formed within the man since that was one item he held on he considered important. Racing forward he attempted to jump into the closing portal, but was a fraction too late. Instead the portal closed and Oswald fell into a heap beneath where it had stood only a moment beforehand.

He sat up and when the realization that he had once again lost Jack and that pocket-watch which was the only fond item he had left which would remind him of his little sister Lacie.

An angry scream echoed throughout the Abyss and the monsters dwelling within shivered in fear.

On the other side of the portal

"And just what were you thinking Jack!?" the teenage girl yelled stamping her foot as she placed both hands on her hips. "Does idiocracy come natural to you or are you just messing around with me? I assure you that I don't handle stupidity well!"

Jack was sitting cross-legged on the floor and rubbed his head wishing he had a means to block out the girl's voice.

"Answer me Jack!" she screeched.

Jack held his hands up in a gesture of surrender, "Look I'm sorry I stormed off after finding out that those damn Baskervilles plan to murder Lacie. But can you blame me?"

He tried giving her the most pitiful eyes, but the girl was having none of that. "Jack I told you that I already know of a way to save her. And this plan requires teamwork which means you need to stop running off like some damn idiot when we could be here forming a strategy!"

"Then tell me already! When I questioned you earlier you kept ignoring me so I'm all ears now my lady," Jack stood up promptly and did a sarcastic bow. He smirked at the red tint forming on her cheeks. He half expected her to blow up and start screaming profanities at him. He was pleasantly shocked when she released a tired sigh, muttering to herself that she wasn't going to allow some child to get the best of her.

Jack cocked his head to the side, child? She considered him the child? Just how freaking old was this actual girl then?

The girl ran fingers through her platinum hair the whole time muttering to herself to calm down and be rational. After a few seconds of giving herself a pep talk she shot him an expectant gaze that made Jack stiff with fright. He sat up straight and tried to ignore the creepy glare she sent him.

"As you are aware I'm a being of the Abyss, I was born and created here way before you came into existence, "she held up a hand when Jack tried to ask her a question, "save your questions for a later time."

Jack closed his mouth, she continued, "I have seen many humans come within this place and become monsters over gradual time. It is a never-ending cycle of death and recreation which grew quit boring. I was bored beyond comparison when I stumbled upon a girl speaking to the Abyss. I noticed how happy the place became whenever she visited and how things livened up."

Lillian smiled tenderly, "She truly was a fascinating girl and whenever she came to visit I snuck around to hear her talk about her world and adventures. On one visit she brought with her a stuffed rabbit doll and gave it to the Core which she didn't know was the presence she spoke to. I think she was unaware that nobody had ever given the Core a gift and thus it gave the doll life just to please the girl on her next visit, but… she didn't come back as much as before. She only came during certain intervals throughout the following years until she was taken away from the world of humans entirely."

"The Core suffered greatly and I did as well since we both valued the warmth that girl brought with her on each visit. She did leave a treasure to the two of us, her daughter- The Will of the Abyss. Such a lovely child who has her mother's looks and mannerisms at times. While I sometimes took small glances at the girl, she still did not close off the void her mother left behind. I fell into despair until I felt a presence one day."

Lillian stopped talking to look at Jack with a soften expression, "It held the same warmth as Lacie and such cheerfulness that I knew it was her. I traveled through many realms until I found her sleeping in a peaceful state of safety. Despite my wishes to awaken her I knew she was safe and that it wasn't my responsibility to save her."

She fixed Jack with a focused stare and he found himself swallowing a lump in his throat, "Are you saying that it's my job to come to her rescue?"

Lillian nodded, "Precisely."

She wiggled her nose and expressed annoyance, "Though I was hoping you would be the one to awaken her since I heard about your desire to find her by whispers throughout the Abyss."

"And who was the one to find her first?" Jack said in urgency, he had a feeling of dread wash over him.

Lillian stared at him wordlessly before saying in a remoteness tone, "Someone you meant awhile back, the old woman known as Jiri."

A/N- It's getting quite close to the reunion any followers I might still have so rejoice!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9-May your paths cross once more

Jack rubbed his thumb against the smooth surface of the pocket-watch and stared at the item with a somber expression. How many times had he heard the soft, gentle melody Lacie would sing as the watch released its childish tune? It seemed almost ironic that a rhythm so childish and merry would be accompanied by a voice so full of life, but with a hint of sadness and despair.

Lillian's revelation about her existence answered some questions but left just as many uncertainties. Something about her felt familiar, but he couldn't place his finger down on why. Although there was one thing he realized- the girl reminded him in some ways of Lacie.

Both girls had dynamic personalities, they were full of abundant energy and life, but there was a hint of sadness and madness in their theories, logic, and mannerisms. When Jack had first met Lacie he thought she had a few screws loose in the head, but that's what made him appreciate her in the end. Her refusal to adjust herself to society's standards; and let them morph her into another being entirely, someone boring and apathetic.

Lillian exhibited these similar traits, but she wasn't as headstrong as Lacie, but nonetheless she was a fireball in her own unique ways.

Lillian had mentioned she knew about the existence of the Will of the Abyss, Lacie's daughter who was the human incarnation of the Core of the Abyss. But Lillian claimed to have never actually met her face-to-face, she continued to mention the Will of the Abyss seemed to be confined in her own realm and did not seek the company of others except the cat called Cheshire, who was now deceased.

As Jack brooded over these thoughts he continued gazing at the pocket-watch remembering happier times.

The sudden stillness in the air caught his attention, glancing up he was meant by the pale complexion of Lillian. Startled, he jerked back slightly but calmed once realizing it was her.

Lillian smiled warmly at him and said in her musical voice, "Tuning me out?"

Luckily for him, she had stopped ranting ages past and had assumed the motions of conducting a plan she deemed- "Save the princess."

_Though she's an oddity in herself, the girl seriously lacks an imagination._

He kept these thoughts to himself to avoid having his face ripped off by her untapped power. He couldn't pinpoint why she possessed such strength, but nonetheless he didn't wish to find out why.

Jack smiled sheepishly at her, "Sorry, my mind has been elsewhere."

She bent over slightly and shifted her clenched hand under her chin, "Is it because of your encounter earlier with Oswald?"

Jack blinked, she knew of Oswald? "Yes, but mind if I ask how you know his name?"

She smiled mysteriously at him, "I have my own methods of finding out information."

Jack stared at the orange clad girl with confusion. _Just what the hell did that mean?_

"Anyways," she clapped her hands together, as though finalizing that this discussion was over, "let's jump straight into business."

Floating backwards, Lillian held out her hand, palm up, to produce a white ball of light. Jack stared at the small, circular ball of energy with obvious signs of memorization. He couldn't lie and say the energy's pure white glow wasn't beautiful to look at.

"This right here is part of my power, I'm able to extract images from the wave currents in the Abyss to produce this," while she talked the white ball began to demonstrate this ability. He could see images of people laughing from someone's memory and then it shifted to show gloomy images of chains floating around endlessly.

Jack continued watching the ball change images randomly as she watched his reactions. She rolled her hand causing the ball to stop its motions and return to normal.

"As you can see I can halt the ball's ability any given time as its wielder," shaking her hand the ball returned to showing different displays of the Abyss.

"But now that we got this demonstration over with, let's discuss the current predicament," Lillian assumed a sitting position in the air. "As I mentioned earlier there are several realms in the Abyss and there are just as many inter-connected pathways which can change locations at any given time. It's an endless maze where routes can lead you to your desired location or wind you up trapped for eternity."

She smiled at the horrified expression on Jack's face, "I made the last piece of information up, but there is some truth. It is difficult following the black holes' paths because the end result is not always the same."

Jack absorbed all this information with heightened awareness since he wasn't certain for how long this alliance would last. Any given time one of them might fall victim to angry emotions and abandon the other, he knew from personal experiences with his mother. One minute she loved him for resembling his father, the next she despised him for being the reason the bastard left or so she claimed.

"Currently, Lacie is somewhere in the inner realms of the Abyss. While we are located at the midway point," she informed him.

"The Abyss is layered?" he asked with skepticism.

She glanced at him with perplexity, before saying in a clarified tone, "You could put it that way if it helps to simply the information. In our location, we still have the capability of moving between realms at any given whim. You could say that within the middle and outer realms, we are still the controllers of our paths."

_She might as well say fate._

Right now all the information she was sprouting was giving him a headache because it made sense, but at the same time he hadn't a clue. Pondering over this information, he realized only permanent members of the Abyss would calculate these facts.

"While we have free will, unfortunately the same could not be said for your Lacie," she said sullenly.

On that note, Jack's head shot up. His eyes widened in alarm and Lillian waved her hands in a sign of appeasement.

He swore a pact under his breath that if the Abyss was causing her any harm he would rip these dimensions apart if he ever found the means to do such. The image of Lacie being constricted by millions of dark, pitch-black chains made him shudder. The angrier he grew the more intense the hellish images became. Until he saw her bright smile turn into an expression of pure anguish as she was blindfolded and placed over a fiery inferno.

"Wait, wait, hear me out before angering. She is not in any harm, but you could say she is permanently stuck as of right now."

A feeling of relief washed over Jack and he could feel his muscles loosen. The energy of B-Rabbit decreased as his placidity increased. The images of Lacie being tortured were replaced by her soothing, tender smile and he pondered over whether or not things would be all right in the end.

Jiri's words returned in that instance, about a bittersweet ending instead of a tragedy if he chose the right course to take. Did the cryptic old woman's words serve as a point?

"What does that even mean?" Jack asked in annoyance. His headache was about to switch into a migraine because things just kept getting more complicated. He kept seeing the faces of three different women, the old croon followed by the peculiar maiden followed lastly by the imploring teenager, and then things transgressed into memories of a furious Oswald and their interrupted battle. Musing over these memories, he could feel himself tire under the weight of his past actions, or failures as he considered them.

Could things get anymore complicated?

Lillian sighed thankfully, "The Abyss isn't allowing her to leave because of certain complications. I believe the Core is trying to keep her safe, whether it's the actual Core or the Will of the Abyss I can't determine."

She lowered her gaze and a faraway expression came over her. While she usually portrayed herself as a young teenager, Jack could see hints of an ancient being when she seemed to mediate over these notions.

"Right now, it's not apparent on whether or not the Will is trying to protect her mother?" he inquired.

She shook her head and said in a small voice, "No."

"These complications you mentioned?"

She raised her head to stare at him with a somewhat tired expression, " The reason she isn't allowed to leave is because her memories are sealed."

Jack scoffed and threw his hands up, "Oh yes, because an amnesiac woman would cause such a disturbance, how could this logic delude me? Does the Abyss steal memories of Children of Misfortune, instead of ripping them to pieces, and then trap them within its' clutches for all eternity?"

_Are you mocking me Abyss? You keep that precious girl locked away because her amnesia will get her injured? Hasn't she been hurt enough by the laws set by the Glens? Why not let her undergo the 100 years recycle and let her back into the world she loves once more since you refuse to kill her. _

"You don't have to phrase it that way," she pronounced with a tired sigh. Her statement earned an eye roll, which made her glower at him.

He really needed to tread carefully in his word selection since she obviously didn't like her precious Abyss being spoken crudely of. Currently, he was deeming her a childish idiot for not seeing how despicable this place was. It was a real hellhole whether she wanted to admit it or not.

A sad pang hit his heart that Lacie didn't possess the capability of remembering him, he had searched for her endlessly and wanted to hear her question human existence once more in her analyzing style. He loved hearing her talk because she always made him question his existence where he had stopped caring long ago.

And now she wouldn't remember why she thought about the world in such a precocious manner.

After he relapsed into silence as a sign for her to continue, she resumed her explanations. "Despite your criticism, a woman with no understanding of the Abyss would be harmed beyond recognition if she didn't have a means of protecting herself," her voice became condescending as though the answer was obvious. "There are many mysterious beings in this place and not all of them are as cowardly and fragile as you make them out to be."

She pointed a finger at him, and said in a grave, accusative voice that was alien to him, "Never forget Jack that without the small dosage of B-Rabbit's powers still harbored in you, you would have been ripped apart ages ago."

And now Lillian had succeeded in making him feel small and puny. Under her accusing look, he felt like folding into himself and disappearing.

A smirk formed on his face, like he was going to feel defeated when the person he sought after was so close to his grasp.

Lillian scowled at the self-assured expression he now displayed, she continued though with hesitation, "But there is a way to free her."

The smug look dropped and he leaned in to stare at her intensely, he heard her mutter under her breath something along the lines of well that got his attention. He ignored her sarcasm and silently pleaded for her to continue.

Lillian moved the ball out to the side, "The only way for Lacie to leave is for someone to open up the Seal which keeps her confined."

He opened his mouth and began asking, "What is this seal you speak of? How do I bre-"

"I've figured out that the way to break the seal," she interrupted tersely, "is to find her memories."

Jack tilted his head back to release a loud groan, "Do you realize how long this could take? There could be thousands of memories flowing through the gates between Earth and the Abyss? And I haven't exactly got a way to return to Earth now that the damn brat is fighting against me."

She shushed him and Jack had the right mind to send a wave of energy at her; but then he recalled what happened the last time he attempted attacking her and he halted in these actions.

"I'm way ahead of you sunshine," she replied drily, referring to his golden braid of hair, he frowned at this comment," I've noticed overtime that as Lacie begins to recollect past memories the Seal confining her weakens."

Jack felt slightly pleased by this piece of news, so the Seal wasn't impenetrable after all.

"How much has the Seal been weakened since her stay," a hint of desperation clung to his words. He silently pleaded to the Will of the Abyss or whoever was listening that Lacie had regained half her memories.

Lillian's saddened expression answered his question, "It's only weakened by a small percentage, but that doesn't mean we should fret."

While she was overcome by a determination he couldn't fathom, he stared at her uncomprehendingly, "And praise tell why we shouldn't we be troubled by these revelations?"

Her usual beaming grin returned full-force, "Because I've found out where her memories are located!"

In that moment, Jack felt the notion of kissing a young girl full force on the lips, but the idea of kissing a child held him back. But nonetheless he found it within him to be eternally grateful for this small piece of good news.

"Where are they, Lillian?" he said with a burst of unexpected excitement, the gloominess had faded replaced by pure joy.

Lillian moved the ball back to hold in-between them, "Hold your horses, Jack. Okay, that's where this little bundle of joy comes in. The thing has detected unusual amounts of energy flowing between both worlds, since I requested the energy-or ball of reminiscence as I like to refer to it as- to pinpoint anything related to Lacie it has served its purpose well."

A self-confident glow built on Lillian's pale skin, she murmured some ancient chants to the ball of reminiscence and the thing shot to life displaying small areas of the Abyss where light began to build.

He couldn't figure out their exact locations, but he began to count them, he lifted his finger up to count the dots, "There's one, then two, and then…"

"Three," she added in, "there are three locations where they are located."

Jack stood up abruptly and began gliding away. He could hear her yelling, "Hey, where are you going exactly?

"I'm going to go look for them obviously. Come on, Lillian, keep up!" he began to pick up speed.

Lillian released a groan that could travel for miles; he halted in his glide when he noticed she wasn't coming. He looked at her curiously before asking in a dubious voice, "Aren't you coming along? I thought you wanted to help me find Lacie?"

The teenager sent him an icy glare that made the man shiver with slight apprehension. He questioned on what made her angry this time, when he took notice of her evaporating into thin air. He gasped at her sudden departure and began circling around to see where she had wandered off. He was silently worrying that he had finally annoyed her to the point of leaving. His worry grew as seconds ticked by and right when he though she was truly gone, she teleported right in front of him.

One minute she had vanished in thin air, the next she appeared right in front of him as though she had popped out of a black hat. Her eyes were closed and after she had materialized into their current location fully, her hair and dress began to settle down.

When she opened her eyes, she gave him a furious glare and said in a pissed tone, "First off, don't run off when I'm still in the middle of an explanation."

Jack asked in a dumbfounded voice, "But what more is there to explain?"

"Second off, the memories are not just small specks of light you idiot," she retorted.

"Oh." He really hadn't thought this part over, in his belief he thought the memoires were just small pieces of glowing flecks traveling around the Abyss. He had been in a rush to find them before the memories floated off but now he saw that this wasn't exactly the case.

"Yes," Lillian produced the glowing ball of energy once more and lifted up three fingers for him to see with the other. "The memories are not just random distortions of floating energy, they are actual balls of energy contained in the form of _three items."_

After emphasizing the last piece of information, she proceeded to jab the three fingers into his face as though the procedure helped clarify her point.

"Okay, I understand I acted instead of thinking things though," he replied, while trying to slap away her fingers.

"Exactly! Hallelujah, he understands," she responded wryly. "And now then, according to my belief I think these memories are trapped within three objects that once came in her possession."

_Possession? _

Jack awkwardly ran a hand through his golden locks and questioned how many things Lacie could have possibly owned or given away. The amount was infinite and he felt slightly defeated by this realization.

He could hear Lillian prattling along and decided he needed to focus his attention in on her once more, "Yes, that would be the obvious answer." She kept floating back and forth while holding on to the ball of light, "But they couldn't be just any item, they had to have held some particular importance to her."

"And that could be anything," Jack stated.

"True, but Jack you claim to know her well, there must be some material possessions which you can recall her keeping a keen eye on."

Jack mused over this, but Lacie had never seemed the type to show much concern over material items. She was the type to enjoy spending quality time with those she cherished instead of counting her riches.

Everything was looking hopeless since he had made Saliber disappear and probably causing any item of importance to disappear entirely.

All hope seemed lost to him at this moment.

Jack leaned over in a defeated posture, when he felt something slip from his fingers. The item dangled in the air and he took notice of a glint appearing from the item. Lifting his hand up, he was greeted by the old pocket-watch that played the tune he had loved so much. Oswald had been very protective of this watch since it contained the melody he had written for Lacie, also Jack had come to find out Lacie had given him the originally tuneless pocket-watch as a Christmas gift.

Jack stood up in alarm and gazed at the pocket-watch intently. The harmless item twisted back and forth in the air innocently. The inanimate object was lucky that it couldn't see the fiery determination coming over the young man.

"Lillian?" Jack said.

The girl continued her prattling, oblivious to his current realization, and Jack stated her name again. She was still oblivious to his newfound information when he turned and said in a heated voice, "LILLIAN!"

His roar made the teenager cover her ears; closing her eyes she squished herself into a tight ball to block some of the noise. A failed attempt since her ears were currently ringing from his explosive use of her name.

"What is it?" she asked hesitantly, fearing another outburst that could make her go deaf.

"Do you believe one of the three items could be currently owned by another party that originally belonged to Lacie?"

Lillian stared at him in confusion, and he repeated himself in annoyance.

She said in a confused tone, "I don't see why not, I believe these items can be anything but the main aspect is that they have had to have held some importance to her."

Taking notice of his intense gaze, she asked, "What makes you ask this?"

Jack, still holding onto the item, answered without once averting his gaze, "I think I've found the first item."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: The Will of the Abyss

Lillian's emerald eyes gazed into Jack's own set dubiously, she inquired," This watch is the first item?"

The watch innocently swayed in the air, its smooth surface catching small specks of light.

Jack's eyes bore into the watch with gathering excitement. "Yes," he hesitated; malicious voices taunted him of being 'the hopeful idiot'. _What's the matter boy? Don't you realize a monster is incapable of saving those whose souls aren't filled with complete and utter filth_? Deep inside his mind, a yellow-eyed monster bore an ugly toothy grin as it whispered these words teasingly with a purr to its tone. Shaking his head, he urged himself to ignore the vindictive monsters from his own self-deprecation. Swallowing the lump gathering in his throat, he spoke again, putting an edge to his words to signal his finality, "Something in my gut tells me so."

Lillian stared at him, the doubt evident in those eyes, "I thought the watch belonged to the Nightray boy? Elliot, I believe? From the little snippets of conversation I've gathered outside this realm, he wrote a song also called Lacie?"

_Outside this realm? Can she also jump through the two worlds? _

Jack's eyebrows furrowed, while Lillian had his trust there were times he questioned whether or not she was a chain in disguise. However, his prediction was only based on the facts that she was capable of jumping through dimension tunnels and possessed unlimited, untapped powers.

Then again, through Oz's eyes, he had seen the Will of the Abyss perform many actions considered unfeasible. A wryly grin crossed his face, the Will of the Abyss was a little girl granted unbelievable powers through a connection with the Core itself. No matter what path he took every door at the end of the tunnel came to the same conclusion- nothing was impossible thru the Abyss.

The teenager sent him a deprecating look for his late response; Jack mentally scolded himself for being sidetracked. If there was one thing he learned from their short time together it was that she wasn't hesitant in showing her annoyance towards him. While others fled in terror just by being in the same proximity as him this child held no trepidation and had basically welcomed him with open arms. Even when it was obvious there were times she was tentative in revealing her knowledge of these realms.

_Along with disapproval over my course of actions. _

In order to ward off her suspicions he graced her with a pleasant grin. What was it with strange women having a strong sense of clarity with clairvoyance?

"Actually the boy Leo, currently being possessed by dearly departed brother Oswald, wrote the song. My guess is the caged soul of Oswald urged him to create the piece." Jack grinned to himself, he considered it rather ironic Oswald would compel the boy to write the same piece he had written to his beloved sister one hundred years back. Did Oswald have some lingering attachment that caused him to have her 'song' played as a requiem? After all, he was ordering her annihilation a second time. "But no this is actually my pocket-watch which somehow or another fell into the hands of Oswald. The fool shouldn't have touched my belongings after I had carefully placed it in a location for Oz to find." His voice lowered as he mentioned the last portion.

Jack grinned knowingly to himself, truthfully after finding the watch he decided to place it upon Lacie's tomb- its rightful place of rest. He did not leave the watch to serve solely as a memento, but in the hopes someone would find it- a certain chain who was known for being an unruly child in his human form.

Lillian continued to question the matter of the watch's ownership, much to his chagrin. "But didn't you just say Lacie gave the watch to Oswald-"

"Yes, after the Tragedy, I, by chance or fate, happened to find the watch and now it belongs to me," he responded frankly, growing fed up with her unceasing questions.

Noting the smidgeon of sarcasm laced with his remark, Lillian whistled, muttering under her breath, "Cheeky little bastard aren't you?"

Jack ignored her, right now things were looking hopeful again and his mood had brightened. He wasn't going to allow some young girlish…entity to damper his spirits. _Or these damn voices._

Apparently, the fictitious persona of a devil sitting on people's shoulders goading them to commit sin had chosen a new route of entertainment: reminding Jack how pathetic he was. _But not anymore. _

Jack would show those self-doubts and faces belonging to past demons that tormented him he was capable of greater things than being a love-struck adolescent boy. No, he would save the girl and return her to the world she loved…no matter what.

What that 'matter' entitled he was still uncertain.

Now that he had attained the first item in his grasp, the next agenda was figuring out a way to unlock the hidden memories contained within. Jabbing at dials, opening and closing the lid, and even swinging the watch resulted in limited responses. (Lillian did laugh at his own expense, inquiring whether or not he was performing a magic trick). His frustration began to build and the urge to rip his hair out increased with every failed outcome.

Lifting up his palm he questioned if the power of a chain might help produce better results. Calling forth the B-Rabbit's dark powers, his palm had just produced a faint reddish tint when Lillian grabbed ahold of his hand, shaking her head.

There was no longer amusement in those orbs of hers. Another emotion had replaced her previous delight- concern, sadness…pity.

Jack glared in response, when his eyes began taking on the color of blood her emerald eyes sunk in sadness-_that damnable pitiful look_, a look he hated recalling all those years living under his mother as the nobles looked upon him in shame. If they weren't scoffing at his existence, then it was the matter over being born a bastard. As though his birthright was the only thing that defined him. Not his soul, personality, or even charisma, the only thing considered notable in the horrid world of power and riches was whose blood coursed through your veins. Lillian's voice cut through the impending anger building from past traumas, "This isn't the way, Jack."

He stared at her incredulously. Just how would she know if B-rabbit's powers would prove successful or not?

His initial response was to shove her off, but something compelled him to hear her out. Perhaps, a conscience that he had ignored for the past century. "What makes you say this Lillian since we haven't the slightest clue in how to unlock memories do we?"

Lillian's pale eyebrows furrowed in annoyance, "No, but I can already tell that using the power of B-Rabbit will do nothing more than destroy the trinket."

_The chain's power will destroy the watch_?

His eyes widened in alarm. B-Rabbit. The chain adept at destroying entire civilizations, a chain he had wished to use to bring the world into the Abyss a century prior.

_And he was just about to use those powers to destroy any chance at restoration of Lacie's memories and freedom. _

Jack's impulsive decision was slowly proving to be the idea of an idiot as he continued thinking over the matter in a rational manner. B–Rabbit was a destructive power that easily wiped out any troubles the wielder may face, and now as Lillian's words sunk in he realized the chain's power could obliterate the watch and all of the hidden memories contained within.

Realizing he was making a foolhardy decision, Jack lowered his hand, releasing a mournful groan of aggravation. Lillian patted him on the hand, almost in maternal affection, "The answer will come in good time Jack. Let's weigh our options now and decided which is the best result."

Jack responded childishly, "I'm tired of waiting for an answer to appear before us, taking action is the best response currently."

Lillian tilted her head, staring at him skeptically. "Don't lose faith Jack, if you're already throwing in the towel then you basically have already quit before you even truly began."

Jack scoffed. Once again she was proving to be omniscient, how did she always have the perfect response to ease his troubles. He might as well have given the girl a cloth to wipe away his troubles. Ironically, he believed she could erase anybody's problems, a silly concept. "Heh, guess we're two of a kind aren't we, Lillian? We're both the black sheep of our realms with nothing to lose. Society has rejected us, our families reject us, and even our realms think our existences are of little importance. Truthfully, other than protecting the woman who radiances warmth what is our purpose?"

Emptiness poured into his heart like a pitcher pouring water into a glass.

Lillian snorted. He lifted a fine eyebrow at her response, she rolled her eyes, huffing, "The more I listen to you it sounds to me that you're wanting to spend valuable time feeling sorry for yourself than actually formulating a plan."

When Jack stared at her in disbelief over her accusative statement, she continued on her lecture, similar to a rotating top given a good spin. "No offense, but to the listening party all I'm hearing is the jabs of a lost boy when I should be listening to the ferocity of an assured man."

Lillian sent him a daring, enticing look- a look that read: "I have just insulted your ego, now show me what you're going to do about it."

No matter what damage Jack had done to others, he was still a human man made of flesh and emotions underneath it all. Just like a fish to the bait, he took her harsh words to heart – taking the bait- and had already come up with the perfect response.

Jack sent her a scathing look; if she wanted to play mind-games then he would meet her challenge. Hadn't he once lived in a world filled with nothing but self-obsessed worshippers and actors chipping away to a person's ego for a few coins?

Sporting his dazzling grin he replied mockingly, "My, such bold words for someone whose lived in this realm for unknown epochs. Also, I could ask why you're so determined in helping a lost soul such as myself… perhaps you're the one whose more desperate for companionship than I?"

He added extra venom into his last statement, "Perhaps, you're the one who's lost not I?"

The pained expression that clouded her previous look of determination made Jack regret his words. How he wished he could shove his foot into his mouth presently!

When he heard her start to sniffle, he became horrified. Here was someone who honestly wished to help him and what was his response to her trying to motivate him? Use cruel words to gain the upper hand.

Running a hand through his braided hair, he contemplated over how to apologize to her. _Do I hurt everyone I touch intentionally? Or is my sole purpose for existence tearing people apart?_

Shifting his eyes away, he watched as some matter floated across the terrain. Small specks of light dusted the outer region of this dimension giving everything a dreamy feel. Lillian kept her eyes planted on something in the distance, refusing to even look his way.

Someone had to say something and right now it was obvious who was in the wrong. Jack sighed, brushing off some dirt from his green jacket as a means to distract himself a moment longer.

"Look Lillian, everything I said before…I'm sorry. I didn't mean the things I said, I was in a bad mood and your words caused my anger to rear its ugly head again," he noticed her bare feet shifting in place, her long platinum hair blocked her eyes from him. However, he could see the straight line of her lips, despite her attempt to look undaunted there was a slight tremble that revealed her hurt. As he talked she avoided his gaze, but he knew she was listening since she continued twisting her orange dress within her hands. Something told him it was a nervous habit based on previous experiences with women.

"Everything I said before ignore it. They were unkind words used by a man who should have known better," he looked at her hopefully; he really was being sincere with his apology. Maybe it was because she was a child, or because she always looked so bright and full of hope that reminded him of days' lost- the memory of Lacie singing by a stream resurfaced- that caused him to be bothered by her sadness. Whatever it was, it kept him from wanting to see her pained.

"Will you forgive me, Lillian?" he asked quietly.

At first she didn't respond, she continued clenching and unclenching the bottom of her dress. He closed his eyes. As he drifted there, he remembered the sad, mournful song Lacie often sang. For some reason, Lacie's lyrics always soothed him. A wave of nostalgia drifted over him as he remembered her lovely voice, that calming soothing pitch she would take whenever he began to drift to sleep.

A serene smile formed as he remembered a time when he was right at the brink of deep sleep he felt Lacie run her fingers through his hair affectionately. He had just gotten done discussing earlier how it was difficult to sleep lately since wintertime always made him overexcited due to a lingering attachment to his boyhood- trying to cover the fact the only reason he had learned to adore the cold was thanks to her. As she glided her nimble fingers through his long locks, he feigned the act of deep exhaustion, if he stirred or even made the smallest of noises he knew the moment would end since Lacie was very careful in not allowing anything beyond the most minuscule of physical contact between them.

While Lacie was always stubborn and mentioned how she didn't want to give people the wrong impression, Jack always noticed that whenever she did extend a hand towards him as an adult there was an air of uncertainty that replaced the carefree attitude she had possessed as a young teenager.

Why was that? Had something changed between them without his knowing? Did he offend her accidently and it caused her to grow hesitant.

So many questions, and none had been answered.

The one time Lacie went beyond the breach of personal contact they had created for themselves surprised Jack beyond belief. He was trapped between not wishing to push pass their set boundaries, confusion as to what caused these sudden bold advancements, and the desire to cross the small distance and capture her lips with his own. The urge to kiss her had never been as present to Jack as in that moment, as she touched his face he noticed her eyes would constantly drift back to his lips questionably.

He imagined her lips, how smooth and pink the tender flesh looked, he always wondered what would have been her reaction to his kiss. Then again, while he always questioned what could have happened if he had cross that small distance, part of him was happy just being around her.

The monster clouding his mind reminded him that he was a man, and men had desires. Jack ignored the monster; he was too busy being fond over those small moments of happiness between Lacie and himself whenever they were left to themselves.

What could have happened if she lived?

Past regrets began to pool from Jack- the great "what if" amongst them. He had been so determined in not breaking her trust he didn't even fathom the concept he should have tried making the first move to see what would have happened. Jack chuckled at the irony of the situation, he had let countless no-faced individuals see him in a way that filled him with self-loathing and allowed their vile hands to touch him, but the girl designated as a monster made him shudder like a schoolboy who had never been kissed and feel clean once more whenever she did the simplest of gestures. Such gestures as- the brushing of fingers or whenever she had taken the initiative to grasp his hand.

Truly ironic.

As the wave of nausea began to subside, Jack recalled something, which had ruined the happiness of moment. Jack had been enjoying the gentleness of her fingers, loving the feeling of those dainty hands no matter if they were seeped in blood or picking lilies out of the pond, when Lacie paused in her routine. Right as he began to drift off into the world of dreams, Lacie's soothing voice whispered, with a touch of melancholy, "Damn you Jack, you always find a way of making me regret leaving people behind."

And with that, an imaginary boulder landed into the midst of the memory, jarring everything. Jack opened his eyes now in the present- at the time he thought she meant their first encounter; never in his wildest dreams did he imagine her lamenting over the loved ones she would never see again.

Lillian stared at his somber expression inquisitively. He hadn't realized he had drifted off into dreamland for such a lengthy amount of time. The teenager exhaled slowly, her small ribcage moving up and down meticulously.

After gathering courage, she fixed him with a rocky expression, she then began to speak, "I'm not going to lie and say your words haven't affected me Jack. Perhaps, I have been stuck here for millennia or even longer, but these details don't make me a vacant, wandering soul in search of attachment despite your apparent belief. I have already told you before I wish to help you because of Lacie. Her presence helped make the Abyss a happier place, but this was back when we could see her alive in the realm beyond. Right now, she isn't truly alive she's just living. A shade of her former self."

Jack stayed silent, listening to her speech intently. She stared into his eyes without blinking, but Jack was overcome by the feeling she was seeing straight through him. He was reminded of Oswald saying Jack reminded him of water, she could see him but there wasn't someone truly reflected there.

"Now I will forgive your indiscretions," she pointed a finger at him accusingly when she noticed the relief flash across his face, "but don't believe for a second I'll tolerate such behavior a second time. Next time you make another comment like that I'll condemn you to the farthest reaches of the Abyss were no one can hear you scream."

Lillian practically sang the last comment; an outsider would have thought she was discussing puppies and toys with the eerie merriment she was glowing over the mention of torturing Jack.

Jack nodded cautiously. _What in the hell have I gotten myself involved with? _

"Fabulous! Now let me have a look at that contraption and see what I can make of it!" she shouted joyfully.

Soaring over, she halted right before colliding into Jack. The girl began humming a tune Jack couldn't place a finger on. Though there were certain sections that seemed familiar.

The girl hovered in place examining the dangling object with keen interest. Jack bit his cheek to keep from laughing since she reminded Jack of a canary; she continued twisting each and every way looking at the watch similar to a bird looking for a worm.

At one point, she even _sniffed _the watch. Jack was struck by deja vu. He recalled another time when another girl, though slightly younger and darker, who often did the same gesture when examining things.

Alice.

The girl who killed herself to save her precious friend.

Jack glanced down shamefully as he recalled her habits, at the time he found her obnoxious and crude, now he wish he had shown her more concern.

While he couldn't claim to have accepted her wholeheartedly without slight scrutiny- the girl's habit of biting his cheek whenever he said something which pleased her left behind many days of bloodied cheeks and growing tension- he could honestly say without any doubt in his heart he didn't wish that fate on her despite his exasperation with her.

Out of all the regrets he harbored in his life, her death was ranked high in his continuous list.

_Dear, sweet precious Alice. I never wanted you to die, please believe me. _

Lillian was too preoccupied with her analysis to notice Jack's fingers tighten on the chain. Even though he regretted the events of the past, if Alice got into his way again he wouldn't hold back when dealing with her.

Although Alice was a formidable opponent compared to her composed sister who naively followed his every whim just because she enjoyed his company.

Jack bit back the sigh wishing to escape, while he would deal with the twin in the same manner as the first sister, he would hold some lamentations over his actions. Neither girl deserved their fate thanks to their bastard father.

But fate had played it parts and each player held their role. He was responsible for their misery along with their 'so-called' father. Perhaps, even more so than he would have liked to admit.

The young man had been lost in his own personal dilemmas and almost jumped out of his skin when Lillian released a cheer. Twirling round and round, she screamed over some unknown discovery.

The girl giggled excitedly as he placed a hand over his heart, willing the rabidly beating heart to calm its trials. Internally, he felt like he had a horse pawing at his sternum.

"Lillian, please for the love of…the Abyss, don't randomly scream into my ear please," he urged forcefully, though his gasping for air took away some of the bluntness.

The hyperactive teenager ignored his request initially, too lost in her own giddiness.

"Lillian," Jack spat out harshly.

The girl stopped twirling, having finally taken notice of his peevish face. "Goodness me, sorry Jack, my excitement must have caused me to overlook you."

_No kidding, _Jack thought peevishly.

"Don't worry about it, now can you tell me what enthused you? Or is it just a random habit of yours?" he asked cutely.

Lillian rolled her eyes, mumbling under her breath, "Why am I always stuck dealing with the pretty assholes?" She smiled at him, trying to mask her disdain, "While you were lost in La-La land, I detected a faint tint of energy, not belonging to the human realm, radiating from this item."

When Jack stared at her dumbly, she rolled her eyes, clucking her tongue in annoyance. The small gesture caused the hair on his arms to stiffen since he recalled Jiri performing the same habit. Though he had dealt with a magnitude of people throughout his life, Jiri was probably one of the most terrifying foes he had ever encountered. She was just plain…_creepy. _

"What I'm saying Jack," she rose a pale eyebrow questionably when he kept rubbing his arms nervously, "is that this energy wasn't produced by 'human' means. Something nonhuman has attempted to tamper with the watch and WILL YOU stop rubbing your arms like a deranged monkey!?"

Pausing in his movements, he looked down at his arms as he was caught in the act. Dropping his arms abruptly, he began laughing guiltily. "Sorry, got a bad feeling suddenly, someone tampered with it?"

Continuing on with her analysis, though she did give him a look of concern before restarting, "Yes, I cannot determine who toyed with the item, but I can say it wasn't someone of Pandora notoriety. Something inhuman has placed their ill intent into this object and it wasn't a Glen. Although," she twisted her head to the side to stare at the watch curiously," whoever they are they're very powerful."

Jack frowned over this discovery; someone else had plans outside Jack and those goons on Earth. But who and what exactly where they planning?

Question after question began piling on top of one another like a stack of cards; one wrong move and the pile would scatter. Although in his and Lillian's circumstances, one wrong move may cost them everything.

Jack was kept pensive over all these sudden discoveries. Suddenly, he felt like a small flea in a much larger scheme.

Who was this unidentified foe that possessed unspecified powers. Powers which maybe stronger than a Glen's from the way Lillian had hinted.

The man was too absorbed in his thoughts causing his failure in noticing the spark of white energy flowing from the watch as Lillian crept closer and closer to the item. Right as she placed her fingers on the watch's surface, the white glow burst with radiating energy. Jack shielded his eyes just as Lillian released a startled cry of panic. Jack kept one sleeve over his eyes, as he attempted to clamp onto her arm. Feeling his way around uselessly, he tried unsuccessfully to find her as he grasped at empty air.

The light continued to glow brighter until he shut his eyelids down yearning for this strange light to fade. Lillian's voice had faded as the light grew in intensity. Praying silently for her to be all right Jack continued searching for her until his hand made contact with flesh.

Jack leapt in joy as he felt warmth under his palm. Touching at the skin, he felt five small limbs connected to a larger mound of flesh. What luck! He had managed to grab her hand.

With his eyes still shut, he could see through his closed lids, the light dimming. Lillian's hand held onto his, he was happy over this prospect since he didn't wish for either to get lost from one another. "Lillian, I'm happy you're okay! I don't know what happened back there, but since things aren't making much sense anymore we need to keep a careful eye on one another."

Jack could see her form glowing from behind his lids. The light had almost disappeared entirely, but he needed to be cautious. Her light did feel him with happiness, although her sudden silence bothered him. Lillian wasn't the type to remain silent.

"Isn't that right, Lillian?" he questioned.

When the light had finally disappeared, Jack opened his eyes. "Phew, I'm glad that's over with, you had me worried there for a mome- "

His chipper tone trailed off as he stared at the figure floating in front of him. This figure glowed with the same ethereal light as Lillian, and was around the same age and similar characteristics as Lillian- but it wasn't Lillian before him.

Jack sat back on his haunches, staring in shock into the violet eyes of the girl he had imagined never laying eyes on again.

The Will of the Abyss.

The white haired girl smiled sweetly at him, "Hello Jack, I never imagined seeing you again."

Author's Rant- Sorry for such a long break, but I've been busy this summer. Hope I still have some followers, love you all! Muah's! Can I just say Duh-duh-duuuh! *Insert evil snicker- wonder how Jack and the Will's encounter will go? Will she help him in his search or eradicate him?


End file.
